Amor de Escola, Mas que Dura para Sempre
by Lara Sidney Snape Croft
Summary: É sobre a vida de Snape, ao lado da mulher que ele ama (e que ama ele). É um assunto meio batido, mas a história talvez (eu disse TALVEZ) seja inédita. Ao menos eu nunca li uma Fic parecida... apesar de eu ter me inspirado em muitas!
1. Para Hogwarts

****

Cap. 1 – Para Hogwarts

Lílian Roberts estava feliz, pois o dia seguinte seria 1º de setembro e ela estaria indo para Hogwarts.

Após ter ido ao Beco Diagonal compra seus materiais, devorou todos os seus livros por pura ansiedade e sede por conhecimento. E de todos os livros que leu, o que mais lhe deu vontade de aprender e praticar foi _Bebidas e Poções Mágicas_ – de Arsênio Jigger. Teve certeza de que adoraria aprender poções.

Finalmente 1º de setembro chegou. Lílian, ou Lily, como gostava de ser chamada, saltou da cama, vestiu-se rapidamente, engoliu o café da manhã em questão de segundos, juntou sua bagagem e foi até a rua esperar a vizinha para irem juntas. Não gostava da garota, e nem ela gostava de Lily. Mas não tinham outra escolha, pois os pais de Lily estavam viajando.

Chegaram à estação e foram para a plataforma 9¾. Após terem passado a parede, cada uma tomou seu rumo.

Lily ficou com raiva, pois não achava nenhuma cabine vazia. Chegou a achar algumas onde tinham apenas uma ou duas pessoas. Mas Lily era fechada, preferia ficar sozinha, preferia evitar amizades.

Ao passar pelo corredor, passou por uma cabine onde havia apenas um garoto. De jeito nenhum sentaria ali, mas ele a chamou.

- Desculpe, mas se a senhorita está a procura de uma cabine, não me importo que sente-se aqui.

Ela deu um suspiro longo; o que não tem remédio, remediado está.

- Oi… – e sentou-se meio emburrada.

- Oi… a senhorita está bem?

- Olhe, desculpe o meu mau jeito, mas é que não gosto muito de pessoas. Sou pouco sociável.

- Eu entendo, sou assim também. Mas ao menos posso saber seu nome?

Lily, que estava sentada defronte ao garoto e de cabeça baixa, ergueu o rosto e deu um leve sorriso.

- Sou Lílian Roberts. Meus primos me chamam de Lily.

- Severo Snape. É seu primeiro ano, também?

- É, sim.

- E tem alguma idéia de que casa vai ficar?

- Provavelmente Sonserina. E você?

- Também. A minha família é toda de lá.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo. E apesar de seu jeito fechado, Lílian sentiu vontade de continuar com a conversa.

- É… você tem irmãos?

Severo, que olhava para fora pela janela, assustou-se um pouco com a repentina quebra do silêncio, mas conseguiu disfarçar.

- Não, eu sou filho único. E você?

- Mesma coisa. Na verdade eu moro praticamente sozinha. Meus pais estão sempre viajando, então fico sozinha em casa com o elfo doméstico. De vez em quando a vizinha aparece para ver se estou bem.

- Ah… sinto muito.

- Não sei porquê, pois eu gosto de ficar sozinha. Assim não tem ninguém pegando no meu pé.

- Olhando por esse prisma… mas você não sente falta de alguém, algum amigo?

- Não… tem a filha da vizinha, mas ela é muito chata.

Os dois continuaram contando coisas de suas vidas, até que a porta da cabine foi aberta e uma senhora perguntou se eles não queriam comprar doces. Lílian tirou um monte de dinheiro do bolso e comprou praticamente tudo; Severo só comprou alguns sapos de chocolate.

- Você tem certeza que vai comer tudo isso? – perguntou Lílian com sarcasmo e dando risadinhas.

- Não gosto muito de doces. Já você parece gostar bastante.

- Ah, eu amo! S e quiser alguma coisa, esteja à vontade.

Ele aceitou alguns feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e continuaram conversando. br 

- Já leu algum dos livros pedidos? – perguntou Severo.

- Já, sim. Li todinhos, de cabo a rabo. E você?

- Li meio por cima… os únicos que li inteiros por que me interessei foram _Bebidas e Poções Mágicas _e _As forças das Trevas: Um Guia de Autoproteção_.

- Legal! Também gostei desse de poções. Acho que vou me dar bem nessa matéria.

Lílian finalmente se soltou e gostou de passar a viajem conversando com aquele garoto.

Finalmente chegaram; Lílian estava em uma excitação fora do comum.

Logo aconteceu a seleção. Os alunos eram chamados e então um chapéu era colocado em suas cabeças. O Chapéu Seletor pensava por um instante e então dizia para qual casa o aluno iria. Logo foi a vez de Lílian:

- Roberts, Lílian!

Ela sentou-se não banquinho e então sua visão escureceu, pois o chapéu caiu até seu nariz.

- Hummm… Sonserina!

A mesa da Sonserina rompeu-se em aplausos e Lílian foi sorridente sentar-se.

- Ronswell, Eduardo!

- Lufa-Lufa!

E então foi a vez de Severo.

- Snape, Severo!

- Sonserina!

Lílian ficou muito feliz, como Severo, que foi sentar-se ao lado dela.

- Que bom, Lílian, ficamos na mesma casa!

- É, isso é bom!

Mais outros alunos foram selecionados. O último foi sua vizinha, Sharon Zanote, que ficou na Grifinória.

Logo o banquete terminou e todos foram para seus dormitórios. Lílian, de tão cansada que estava, adormeceu no momento em que pôs a cabeça no travesseiro.


	2. Um Novo Amigo

Cap. 2 – Um Novo Amigo

No dia seguinte, a primeira aula era Transfiguração. Lílian e Severo se encontraram no Salão Principal. Então tomaram café juntos e foram para a aula.

Lílian não prestou atenção em nada, pois tentava refletir e entender o pesadelo que teve. Foi algo muito estranho. Mas foi interrompida pelo sinal anunciando o término da aula.

- Lílian?

- Sim, Severo?

- Pegue minhas anotações e dê uma olhada. Percebi que não prestou atenção na aula. Algo que eu possa ajudar?

- Não, obrigada. E obrigada pelas anotações. Prometo devolver logo.

* * *

Sempre juntos, os dois. Muito amigos, permitindo segredos revelados um para o outro. E por terem um ao outro, não se preocupavam em fazer novas amizades. Nem ao menos sabiam o nome da maioria de seus colegas. Sempre fechados. Abertos um para o outro, somente. 

Mas não passaram despercebidos; logo um garoto arrogante da Grifinória, que atende pelo nome de Tiago Potter, começou a fazer piadinhas e incomodar os dois.

- Olha quem vem passando! A super dupla de Hogwarts! – falava para quem quisesse ouvir.

Eles fingiam não perceber e passavam sem olhar para os lados.

- Por que ignorar assim? Ei, Snape e Roberts, só quero ser seu amigo! – falava Tiago com sarcasmo e ao mesmo tempo com desdém.

- Não estamos interessados, Potter, obrigado.

- Nossa, o Snape fala! – todos em volta riram. – E você, Roberts, fala também?

- Que descaso é esse com meu amigo? – perguntou um tal de Sirius Black que estava próximo a Potter.

- Por que não vão aborrecer as mães de vocês? Pelo tipo que elas devem ser para ter filhos como vocês, aposto que elas gostariam. – retorquiu Lílian.

Nesse momento Tiago e Sirius ficaram com raiva e se colocaram a frente de Lílian e Severo, impedindo a passagem deles.

- Diferente de você, Potter, nós temos com o quê nos ocupar. Por isso se nos der licença… - disse Snape, mas foi ignorado.

- Escute aqui, Roberts – falou Tiago muito sério –, meça bem suas palavras antes de falar da minha mãe.

- E você meça bem suas palavras antes de se dirigir a mim ou a Severo – e então pegou a manga das vestes de Severo e o puxou, abrindo caminho entre os dois grifinórios.

Assim foi acontecendo, sempre alguém tinha uma piada sem graça para cima deles.

Tinha gente que achava que eles eram o casal perfeito: os dois eram quietos, extremamente estudiosos, os dois de classe social um tanto elevada, e também tinha o estilo.

Tinham a aparência um tanto gótica: Severo com seus cabelos compridos até o queixo e negros, olhos igualmente negros, pele muito clara, olhar severo, postura imponente e rígida, muito alto e, sempre que não estava de uniforme, usava roupas pretas, dos pés a cabeça.

Lílian não era muito diferente; tinha seus cabelos negros compridos até a cintura e ondulados, e sempre bem cuidados, olhos azuis, um azul-céu, pele alva, alta, cara de poucos amigos, porém um sorriso perfeito e muito bonito. Também sempre de roupas pretas.

Os professores gostavam muito da dupla, pois, além de serem excelente alunos, tinham uma forte aptidão para Poções, assim estavam sempre indo à Ala Hospitalar levando antídotos e outras coisas mais criadas por eles.

- Como pode duas crianças de apenas 11 anos serem assim tão inteligentes? – perguntava um professor.

- Realmente… eu gostaria de saber que horas eles desenvolvem suas poções, pois têm aulas o dia inteiro e ainda tiram notas máximas em todas as matérias – dizia outro.


	3. Um Aniversário Inesquecível

Cap. 3 – Um Aniversário Inesquecível

Os anos foram se passando; Lílian e Severo conquistando muitos fãs, mesmo que contra sua vontade. Mas além de fãs, criaram inimigos, despertaram a inveja em muita gente.

Tiago Potter e sua turma simplesmente não suportavam a dupla. Sempre arrumando brigas, sempre se dando mal.

Mas além de Poções, Severo se aplicava muito em aprender Artes das Trevas. Lílian ficava preocupada com o amigo. Até que um dia, quando estavam no 3º ano, Lílian resolveu perguntar:

- Severo, porque estuda tanto Artes das Trevas?

- Ora, Lílian. De que adianta sabermos nos defender se nem mesmo temos certeza de tudo aquilo que o inimigo é capaz? E além do mais, haverá um dia que sua melhor defesa será o ataque, e você precisará saber como o fazer da melhor maneira.

Lílian deu um de seus raros sorrisos em sinal de compreensão. De vez em quando ela estudava junto com Severo, mas não tinha tanto interesse quanto ele.

* * *

O tempo continuou a passar.

Severo sentia-se cada vez mais vulnerável na presença de Lílian. Já estava com seus 15 anos no 5º ano e nunca beijara uma garota. Na verdade nenhuma o atraía, apenas Lily. Seus hormônios estavam deixando-o louco, porém não tinha coragem de falar nada com sua amiga.

Como esperado, atingiram notas máximas em todos os NOM's. Agora eram mais três meses longe de Lílian, comunicando-se apenas através de cartas.

* * *

1º de setembro chegou, começa o 6º ano.

Como sempre, Severo estudando Artes das Trevas e Lílian pondo em prática todas as idéias e fórmulas novas para poções diversas e outros antídotos. Estavam chegando perto de descobrir algo que fizesse a memória daquele que teve a mesma apagada proposital ou acidentalmente voltar ao normal, poder lembrar-se de tudo novamente.

Era fevereiro; sábado ia ter uma visita à Hogsmead e era aniversário de Lílian. Severo tinha que pensar em algo especial, afinal ela estaria completando 16 anos, estaria conquistando sua independência, seria maior de idade.

- Severo, anda logo!

- Eu já desço, Lílian! Vá indo na frente que eu já estou indo.

Lílian saiu emburrada da sala Comunal e foi para o saguão de entrada esperar por Severo.

Alguns minutos de passaram e ele finalmente chegou.

- Você demorou!

- Desculpa, Lily. É que eu tive uma idéia sobre uma nova poção, então fui anotar para não esquecer.

- Tudo bem, agora vamos. – mas não deixou de ficar desconfiada.

Os dois seguiram lado a lado até Hogsmead.

Chegando lá, Lílian sugeriu que fossem ao Três Vassouras, mas Severo recusou, alegando não gostar do local por ser muito cheio e barulhento. Ele insistiu até convencê-la a irem até uma pequena gruta que havia perto da Casa dos Gritos.

- Vamos, Lily. Eu morro de curiosidade de ver o que há lá!

- Mas Severo, pode ser perigoso.

- Ah, Lily, você nunca ligou para perigos. Mas de qualquer forma, não precisa preocupar-se, eu estarei lá para protegê-la.

Ela deu um leve e breve sorriso e então foram.

Lílian não sabia, mas Severo já conhecia o lugar, e não era uma simples gruta.

Ele a levou caverna a dentro. Até que chegaram a um lago interno iluminado por poucos raios de sol que adentravam por orifícios do teto.

- Vem, Lílian,. Só precisamos entrar aí e logo estaremos aonde quero.

- Severo! Você disse que apenas queria ver o lugar. E disse que era uma gruta. Severo, você mentiu para mim!

- Calma, Lílian! Confie em mim. Tenho certeza de que você vai gostar.

Lílian deu um longo suspiro e então concordou com a cabeça.

- Ótimo! Sabe nadar?

Novamente um aceno com a cabeça.

- Então vem. – estendeu a mão para ela e os dois pularam água adentro.

Já debaixo d'água, Severo fez sinal para que Lílian o seguisse. E então os dois foram nadando por águas muito claras, porém pouco iluminadas. E quanto mais iam, mais fundo ficava. De vez em quando subiam para respirar, mas parecia que aquela caverna nunca acabava.

Algum tempo depois, o que pareceu quinze minutos, eles finalmente emergiram, e já estavam ao ar livre. Lílian ficou espantada com o que viu.

- Severo… é demais!

- Você gostou?

- Eu adorei!

- Então vem, vamos para as margens nos secar.

Os dois nadaram até as margens; Lílian olhando em volta, ainda de queixo caído. Então saíram e se sentaram na grama muito verde e fofa.

- Ah! Estou molhada até os ossos!

Riram-se, e logo estavam secos ao simples som de uma palavra mágica dita e um mero movimento da varinha feito por Severo.

Lílian continuava a observar o lugar maravilhada; era um campo aberto, mas com algumas árvores em locais aleatórios, e todas gigantescas, permitindo-se até a construção de uma casinha legal em cima delas. Havia plantações de todos os tipos que se pode imaginar, incluindo muita planta medicinal rara, que ali havia em abundância (coisa que chamou muito a atenção de Lílian).

Severo percebeu alguns cavalos pastando, então convidou Lílian à andarem de cavalo. Assim os dois cavalgaram juntos, se divertindo muito. Apostaram corrida, fizeram pega-pega e outras coisas mais.

Depois, já exaustos, foram sentar-se à sombra de uma das gigantescas árvores. Severo arranjou algumas frutas para eles comerem.

- Lílian…

- Sim?

- Bom… isso foi o melhor que consegui para seu aniversário. Representa… liberdade. 16 anos, não é?

- Oh! Puxa, Severo! Muito obrigada! Confesso que nem mesmo eu me lembrava da data de hoje. Você é o melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter! – e deu um beijo no rosto dele, fazendo-o corar.

Severo levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ela, chamando-a.

- Vem, Lily, em cima da árvore é mais gostoso.

Eles escalaram a árvore e foram até o topo, sentaram-se como deu e ficaram conversando por muitas horas.

- Sev, como foi que descobriu esse lugar?

- Foi por acaso… eu estava procurando ervas, e a caverna me despertou a curiosidade. Eu encontrei o que precisava lá, mas eu queria muito saber o que havia depois dela, então entrei na água e vim parar aqui.

- Legal. E mais legal esse lugar! Pense, Severo, podemos criar um laboratório secreto, aqui, iremos cultivar todas essas plantas e a usaremos em experimentos!

- Que bom que gostou, pois essa era a minha idéia de presente para você.

- Perfeito! – Lílian não podia conter o entusiasmo.

A tarde caiu muito rápido e eles tiveram de voltar. Foram por todo o caminho discutindo idéias. Não haviam percebido o tempo passar quando estavam lá, então acabaram chegando além do horário permitido no castelo, sendo surpreendidos pelo zelador (não o Filch, mas carrancudo igualmente).

- O que pensam que estão fazendo? Já passaram três horas e meia além do horário permitido para a chegada dos alunos, e quinze minutos que deveriam estar na cama! Já para a sala do diretor!

Se entreolharam e seguiram o zelador até a sala do diretor. Porém ele estava ocupado, então os dois foram conduzidos até a sala do vice-diretor, Alvo Dumbledore.

- Entrem e sentem-se. Agora fale, Sr. Peterson, o que eles aprontaram? – perguntou docemente.

- Professor Dumbledore, esses dois só chegaram agora da visita à Hogsmead. Alguma eles estavam aprontando!

- Tudo bem, Sr. Peterson. Obrigado. Agora deixe-nos a sós, por favor.

O zelador retirou-se.

- Agora me expliquem vocês, crianças. O que faziam fora até uma hora dessas?

Os dois se entreolharam preocupados; tanto um como o outro não sabiam se aquele lugar era permitido. Lílian fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, então Severo resolveu contar a verdade.

- Professor, eu descobri um lugar muito além dos limites de Hogwarts, além ainda de Hogsmead. Leva-se um certo tempo para chegar lá, quando não pode-se aparatar. – fez uma pausa – Um pouco depois da Casa dos Gritos, em Hogsmead, há uma caverna… – então explicou como chegar lá e o que havia lá.

Dumbledore escutava tudo atentamente, porém parecia se divertir com a história.

- E… hoje é o aniversário de Lílian. Então eu a levei lá, já imaginando que ela iria adorar.

- Interessante… e vocês pretendem ir lá nos dias de visita à Hogsmead para fazer seus experimentos?

- Sim, senhor – falou com um pouco de receio.

Dumbledore sorriu, divertido. Seus olhos azuis cintilaram por detrás dos óculos. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, finalmente disse:

- Tudo bem, têm a minha permissão para visitar o vale, e podem ir lá em todos os fins de semana.

Os dois sorriram em agradecimento.

- Achávamos que o senhor nos repreenderia.

- Eu não faria isso. Porém fiquei surpreendido… eu achava que era o único que conhecia o vale…

- O senhor conhece? – perguntou Lílian surpresa, mas nem tão surpresa, afinal não havia nada que fosse desconhecido de Dumbledore.

- Oh, conheço, sim. Foi graças a intermináveis tardes de sol sentado às margens do rio que descobri os dozes usos do Sangue de Dragão.

* * *

_Sheyla Snape - Que bom que já tem alguém lendo minha fic! E bom, eu disse que a história é meio batida, sim... mas mais para frente vai ficar mais legal. Sabe, a fic já está pronta há meses!!! Daí eu digitei tudo e publiquei num outro site, mas esse precisa de códigos de HTML... agora estou tirando os códigos de capítulo por capítulo para colocar aqui. E é verdade, eu tenho mania de deixar tudo meio direto... tenho problema com "enrolação". E, bem, é só vc lendo para saber se eles ficarão juntos ou não. Beijos e continue acompanhando! E Feliz Ano Novo _


	4. Um Casal, Finalmente

Cap. 04 – Um Casal, Finalmente

No dia seguinte, Lílian e Severo desceram juntos para o café da manhã. Estavam demasiado animados, acordaram com idéias borbulhando. Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, sentiram o cheiro de encrenca ao avistarem Tiago Potter e Sirius Black vindo em sua direção.

- E aí, Ranhoso? Ei, Roberts, agora você já não é mais criança, não é mesmo?

- Não enche, Potter.

- Aê, calma! Já não vão começar. Só viemos lhe dar os parabéns.

- Obrigada. Agora que já deu, queira nos dar licença, sim?

- Só mais uma coisa… - disse Sirius. – Nós sentimos a falta de vocês dois nos Três Vassouras para uma Cerveja Amanteigada. Aonde estavam?

- Bem lembrado, Sirius. Aonde estavam?

- Não é da conta de vocês. Mas estávamos trabalhando, Potter. Agora nos deixem em paz. – disse Snape ríspido.

- Que lindos! Trabalhando, é? Em quê? Por acaso desenvolveram um novo remédio que evita a gravidez e ontem estavam testando?

Severo sentiu seu sangue ferver. Num salto, ficou defronte a Tiago, com sua varinha apontada para o mesmo. E abaixando o tom de voz, disse:

- Fique esperto, Potter, se não quiser ter uma morte precoce e dolorosa.

- Está me ameaçando? – perguntou ele desafiador.

- Não, eu estou prometendo!

- E o que pensa que vai fazer? Me envenenar com uma de suas ervas? Ou lançar em mim uma dessas magias negras que aprende? Ou quem sabe usará uma Maldição Imperdoável? Poisa saiba que não tenho medo de suas ameaças ou promessas, Ranhoso. Você não me mete medo!

- Pois comece a temer!

Lílian, que estava atrás de Snape, colocou as mãos nos ombros do mesmo e chamou por seu nome, num sussurro, mas foi ignorada.

- O que você tem com a minha vida, Potter? Por que não me deixa em paz? Eu não fiz nada à você!

- Você existe, Snape, e isso é o bastante. Sua presença me irrita!

- É mais fácil você parar de nos perseguir. E na verdade o que te irrita é o fato de saber que eu sou melhor do que você, que consigo tudo o que quero sem ter que pisar nos outros, sem humilhar ninguém, que tiro sempre 10 nas provas sem precisar da cola de amigos imprestáveis como os seus!

Antes de poder ouvir um protesto, Snape sentiu seu nariz sendo quebrado e uma Lílian gritando seu nome.

- Severo! Potter, seu desgraçado!

Snape caiu no chão, batendo a cabeça, e desmaiou.

- Lily?

- Sev, já acordou? Que bom!

Ele estava deitado em uma cama na Ala Hospitalar, e Lílian sentada em uma cadeira o seu lado. Ainda tinha Madame Pomfrey, que andava de um lado para o outro para conseguir atender a todos os alunos que foram infectados por um suco de abóbora estragado e tinham diarréia.

- O… o que aconteceu? – perguntou confuso.

- Não se lembra de nada, Sev?

- Só de que eu discuti com Potter… e meu nariz e cabeça estão doendo.

- Bom, você realmente o ofendeu. Então ele te deu um soco. Mas ele mereceu o que ouviu, Sev. Você só disse a verdade.

- Mas mesmo assim, eu não deveria ter discutido com ele. Eu agi como ele esperava. Acho que só faltou eu ter azarado ele…

- Esquece isso, Severo. Dumbledore disse que ia conversar com aqueles garotos e depois vinha conversar conosco.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, esperando Dumbledore. Até que o mesmo chegou.

- Olá, professor. Eu vou deixá-los a sós. – Lílian levantou-se, olhou para Severo com carinho, então saiu da enfermaria.

Dumbledore então assumiu a cadeira que antes era ocupada por Lílian.

- Professor, eu sei que não deveria ter revidado às provocações de Potter, mas ele vinha pedindo por isso há anos!

- Eu sei, Severo. Eu e Tiago já com versamos sobre isso, e ele prometeu parar de provocá-lo. Mais tarde ele vem aqui te visitar. Eu quero ver os dois fazendo as pazes. Não que tenham que virar amigos, mas um mínimo de respeito entre ambos é extremamente necessário para se ter um convívio de paz.

- Tudo bem… - respondeu o garoto com desânimo.

- Mudando de assunto… algum avanço depois de nossa última conversa?

Severo procurou Dumbledore há um tempo atrás para contar-lhe e pedir alguns conselhos quanto aos seus sentimentos para com a Lílian.

- Não, diretor. Faltou-me coragem… Eu tive a esperança de conseguir falar com ela lá no Vale, mas nada saía de minha boca.

- Calma, Severo, para tudo nessa vida há um momento. O de vocês irá chegar. E eu tenho certeza de que ela está com o mesmo "problema".

- O senhor acha mesmo, professor? – Dumbledore concordou. – Então é melhor eu falar o quanto antes com ela… nesse Sábado, lá no Vale.

- Faça isso, criança. Tenho certeza de que há muito ela espera por esse momento. E torço para que tudo dê certo, entre vocês.

Severo só foi liberado na manhã seguinte, devido à tonturas que ainda sentia; a conversa com Dumbledore o havia deixado animado, e algo dentro dele dizia que conseguiria.

Sábado chegou. Como de costume, passaram em algumas lojas do vilarejo de Hogsmead para comprar alguns doces e materiais para seus experimentos (luvas, caldeirão, frascos, etc.), então rumaram ao Vale.

Lílian fazia seus experimentos, vez ou outra pedindo auxílio a Severo, enquanto o mesmo lia um livro sobre Artes das Trevas recostado à uma árvore próxima.

Na verdade, Snape fingia ler, não conseguia de jeito algum se concentrar na leitura. Seus pensamentos estavam presos naquela garota às margens do rio e nas palavras que iria dizer à ela.

- Lily?

- Sim, Sev?

- É… – ele se levantou e foi até ela. – Será que podemos… podemos conversar?

- Claro, Sev, pode falar – disse ela sem tirar os olhos das suas poções.

- Não, eu preciso de sua total atenção. Deixe essas coisas aí e venha comigo.

Snape a puxou pela mão, e Lílian, que estava sentada, levantou meio desengonçada, derrubando suas coisas, e foi arrastada até o lugar onde Snape estivera sentado.

- Severo!, minhas poções!

- Sente-se aqui – disse ignorando-a.

- O que foi? Severo, por que está falando assim comigo?

- Me desculpe, Lílian, mas eu não posso mais esperar. Eu preciso… preciso lhe falar logo.

- Então desembucha! Está me deixando nervosa!

- Calma, eu vou falar. Só não sei… por onde começo – falou corando levemente e um tanto nervoso.

- Talvez deva começar pelo começo…

- Lílian… eu não consigo mais ser seu amigo. Eu… não posso. Estar sempre ao seu lado e não poder fazer nada me tortura… é horrível!

- Como assim? Severo, está me assustando. O que não pode fazer? Fala!, o que está havendo?

- O que eu sinto por você é mais que amizade, é um bem querer, uma vontade de estar junto a todo momento, querer protegê-la, te ver sempre bem, abraçá-la… – então foi se aproximando, até que os lábios se tocaram.

Quanto tempo ficaram se beijando não sabem, Severo só se lembra da maravilhosa sensação de estar amando, e melhor: de ser amado. Lílian confessou-se apaixonada, também; os finalmente estavam namorando.

Logo todos perceberam; o casal não andava mais um ao lado do outro, e sim de mãos dadas. Trocavam rápidos beijinhos quando ninguém estava olhando. E tudo andava bem, apesar de Tiago Potter soltar uma piadinha ou outra, mas Dumbledore fez ele se calar.


	5. A Primeira Discussão

Cap. 05 – A Primeira Discussão

O ano terminou; durante as intermináveis férias eles trocavam cartas todos os dias. Se encontraram no Beco Diagonal, mas só por algumas horas, pois foram por necessidade de comprar os materiais para o próximo ano letivo.

1º de Setembro; uma cabine só para os dois. Mesmo porque ninguém de atreveria a pedir para sentar-se junto. Assim puderam matar as saudades da melhor maneira possível.

7º ano… não haviam sido escolhidos para Monitores uma única vez. À pedido deles, é claro, afinal já tinham trabalho demais.

Que bom, o Baile de Inverno chegou. Severo e Lílian era o casal mais lindo de toda Hogwarts. Dançavam maravilhosamente bem, fazendo muitos pararem para observá-los. Eram feitos um para o outro, ninguém poderia negar. 

Hora de escolher definitivamente as profissões. Lílian queria lecionar Poções em Hogwarts, enquanto Severo queria Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Dumbledore garantiu a vaga para eles no ano seguinte.

- Lílian, case-se comigo – pediu Snape, os dois à sombra de uma árvore, na qual Severo gravou por magia o nome deles dentro de um coração.

Ela era muito quieta e fechada, como Severo bem sabia, porém muito sensível. Nunca chorava na frente dos outros, ele mesmo raramente a via chorar. Desta vez ele viu um lágrima de felicidade escorrer de seus olhos.

- Claro que sim, Sev!

Seguiu-se um beijo caloroso e apaixonado. Decidiram, então, que casariam logo após o término da escola.

Faltava apenas dois meses para acabar as aulas. Eles tiveram a primeira discussão. Mas foi muito forte… o bastante para separá-los por muito tempo.

Lílian foi até Dumbledore comunicar-lhe que iria terminar o ano letivo e iria embora para Paris, viver com uma prima. Foi muito doloroso, mas tinha que se afastar de Severo.

Severo se desesperou, não sabia o que fazer. Queria impedi-la, mas o orgulho não permitiu. Foi quando decidiu usar tudo o que aprendera sobre Defesas e Ataques do lado das Trevas, contra a Luz, contra os futuros aurores Potter e Black.

A última vez que se dirigiram a palavra foi em mais uma discussão de corredor, e a última vez que se viram foi no dia da formatura. Depois nunca mais. Nunca mais sentiriam o sabor de um beijo gostoso à sombra daquela árvore no Vale… nunca mais se abraçariam, trocariam juras de amor eterno, nadariam juntos até chegar no lugar favorito… nunca mais se veriam.

O tempo foi passando, mas a marca ficou, a saudade ainda assolava o coração de ambos, mas nenhum dos dois não faria nada por orgulho. O que aconteceu entre eles não teria mais volta, seria para sempre.

Lílian continuava com suas poções, as vendia em uma loja aberta por ela mesma em Paris. Havia poções para tudo, e ela fazia muito sucesso. Mais tarde, casou-se com um auror francês, mas este fora morto em uma luta contra Comensais da Morte.

Severo era o Comensal favorito de Voldemort, o mais leal. Mas depois de cinco anos desistiu, voltou para o lado do bem. Pediu perdão a Dumbledore e foi dar aulas de Poções em Hogwarts, apesar da matéria e do lugar lhe trazerem muitas lembranças que preferia esquecer.

* * *

_Nota: O capítulo tá meio (totalmente) curto demais... e triste tb...mas eu vou publicar o 6º logo em seguida. Espero que gostem!!_

_Sheyla Snape: obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic. E sim, vem dose dupla! Acho que vou fazer sempre isso... não tem porque demorar pra postar quando a fic já está pronta, né? É só questão de tirar os códigos HTML... b-jão!_


	6. De Volta à Hogwarts o Reencontro

Cap. 06 – De Volta à Hogwarts: O Reencontro

Nota: esta parte pode confundir um pouco... esqueçam que Dolores Umbridgeexiste, ok?

19 anos se passaram. Lílian necessitou ir para Londres após receber uma carta informando uma doença repentina da mãe já à beira da morte. Então ela foi. A mãe morreu. Não queria mais voltar para Paris, ficaria em Londres, mesmo. Precisava trabalhar. Informaram-lhe que em Hogwarts havia uma vaga para Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para qualquer maluco sem medo da maldição.

Lílian perguntou se sabiam dizer quem era o professor de Poções. Pensou em tentar trocar de cargo com que fosse. Para sua surpresa era Severo Snape. Hesitou… mas decidiu que não seriam sombras de um passado tão longe que a faria parar. Iria de cabeça erguida enfrentar quem quer que fosse. Mas uma dúvida lhe bateu… porque Severo dava Poções e não aquilo o que realmente gostava?

Logo ela escreveu para Dumbledore.

"Caro Professor Dumbledore

Motivos urgentes me trouxeram à Londres. Eu estava à procura de algum emprego e me informaram que há uma vaga para professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts. Em vista de que não há nada aqui do meu ramo, eu gostaria de me oferecer ao tal cargo. Eu sei que Severo Snape é o atual professor de Poções. Talvez possamos conversar sobre isso. E quanto ao passado, acho que está na hora de eu e ele enfrentarmos.

Agradeço desde já sua compreensão.

Afetuosamente,

Lílian Roberts"

Dumbledore a contratou. Fora convocada à estar na escola uma semana antes das aulas começarem. E ele a lembrou de que daria aulas para Harry Potter, filho de Tiago Potter e afilhado de Sirius Black. Mas ela não se importou.

- Srta. Roberts, a senhorita ocupará, então, o cargo de professora de Poções. br

- Muito obrigada, Dumbledore. Mas eu achava que… _ele_ era o professor. br

- Severo? Oh, sim, era ele. Mas agora ele dará aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Claro… e em que ano Potter está?

- No 5º, na Grifinória.

- Era de se esperar… e Severo, onde está?

- Estou aqui, Srta. Roberts. – Ela quase chorou ao ouvir, depois de tantos anos, a voz dele novamente. E que voz!, pensou. Muito sensual.

Lílian virou-se lentamente para o não mais menino. Agora era um homem adulto com seus 35 anos, muito alto, um belo físico, porém feições cansadas. Mas ainda era muito bonito, na opinião dela. E não perdera seu ar ameaçador e imponente. Ainda, também, só de roupas pretas. Mas ela também estava vestida assim.

- Severo… – achou muito estranho ouvir Snape chamando-a de senhorita. A última vez que ele a chamara assim tinha 11 anos.

- O tempo lhe fez muito bem.

Conseguiu sorrir. Um sorriso fraco, mas saiu. E Severo tinha razão quanto ao tempo; Lílian estava ainda mais maravilhosamente bonita do que fora na sua adolescência. Snape sentiu um calor no peito.

- Como tem passado?

- Indo…

Mas que pergunta idiota! Ela se lembrava que o havia deixado desesperado e que ele fora para o lado das trevas. Mas ao menos agora estava de volta ao lado da luz.

- É… aonde irei ficar? – perguntou ela se voltando para Dumbledore.

- Há uma sala nas masmorras que até então estava desocupada. Acho que lá será o lugar ideal. Severo passará os materiais dele para você. Eu ocuparei a sala que antes era da matéria que você lecionará. Eu desenvolverei uma matéria nova para alunos do sétimo ano e precisarei dela. Seus aposentos são logo ao lado de sua sala. Sua bagagem já está lá. Severo, por favor, acompanhe Lílian até lá e mostre-lhe sua sala e aposentos.

- Tudo bem, professor. Vamos, Srta. Roberts?

Ela acenou com a cabeça e acompanhou Severo até lá. Durante todo o caminho não falaram nada, e Lílian pode ficar reparando em Snape. Quase não mudara: pose rígida, feição dura, andar decido e muito sensual, o olhar ameaçador e gélido, um jeito calculista. E era tudo isso que atraíra Lílian nos tempos de escola. Eram essas as características que a fizera apaixonar-se.

- Chegamos. É aqui, Srta. Roberts. Sua sala é essa ao lado. Não sei se foi por pura coincidência ou se por ironia de Dumbledore, mas nossas portas são de frente uma para a outra. – e apontou para suas portas dos aposentos e da sala de aula, que realmente eram bem em frente das dela.

- Se é eu não sei, só perguntando ao Dumbledore. Mas lembro-me de que as melhores aulas eram nessa sala que é sua.

- É… você adorava. – Ele pigarreou. – Quando a senhorita quiser transferir os materiais à sua sala, por favor, me chame.

- Obrigada. Eu chamo.

Ele deu um aceno com a cabeça e entrou em seu quarto.

Lílian sempre se sentia tentada a ir falar com Snape em particular só para poder ouvir a voz dele, mergulhar naqueles olhos negros. O desejava e tinha a leve impressão de que ainda era desejada, também, mas o passado deveria ficar no passado, que é o lugar dele.

* * *

_Nota: Sorry por deixar os acontecimentos assim... tão diretos. E a fic toda tm 20 capítulos... então presume-se que ou eu consegui "enrolar" um pouco os fatos, ou aconteceu MUITA coisa. Nem eu sei ao certo o que eu fiz com essa fic. Mas eu gosto dela. Reviews, please!_


	7. O Acerto de Contas

Cap. 07 – O Acerto de Contas

O ano foi passando; Severo e Lílian limitavam-se a "bom dia" e "boa noite", mais nenhuma palavra trocada.

Lílian era uma professora tão amável quanto Snape, mas ao menos um tanto mais justa, e não "pegava no pé" de ninguém em especial e fingia que Harry Potter não existia.

Ninguém desconfiava que algo rolava entre Lílian e Severo. Nem eles próprios percebiam isso. Snape conseguia fingir bem a tremedeira de suas pernas quando estava na presença de Lílian, assim como ela tentava a todo custo normalizar a respiração. Ambos pareciam não querer enxergar que separados só perdiam tempo.

Severo estava sentado em sua poltrona de veludo verde à frente da lareira pensando em Lílian. Era muito orgulhoso e não queria admitir para si mesmo que nunca a esquecera. Ele ainda a desejava, a amava…

- Lílian! – gritou Severo irrompendo o quarto dela.

- Severo? Algum problema? – perguntou ela espantada, levantando-se de sua poltrona.

- Por favor, refresque minha memória. Qual foi o motivo? Me diz! Por quê? – ele ainda falava alto, nervoso.

Ela andou até ficar bem próxima a ele.

- Por favor, especifique. Não sei do que está falando.

- Não se faça de boba! Você sabe muito bem! Anda, me diz!

Lílian respirou fundo e fitou os olhos de Snape profundamente.

- Para que lembrar disso agora, Severo? É passado!

- Não, Lílian, não é. Isso ainda me atormenta dia e noite. – Ele deu um suspiro. – Eu sei que te magoei… mas será que nunca poderá me perdoar?

- Severo, eu já te perdoei faz muito tempo. E quando vim trabalhar aqui, eu sabia o que me esperava, assim como eu sabia que um dia teríamos que nos enfrentar. Precisamos falar…

- Então fale – disse ele friamente, voltando ao seu estado normal, porém ainda ansioso.

- Eu… Severo, eu fui embora sem deixar de te amar. Por todos esse anos eu sempre te amei, nunca o esqueci. E ainda te amo, te quero… Meu amor por você continua queimando aqui dentro.

Silêncio. Os dois fitaram-se por alguns minutos, um sentindo extremo desejo de abraçar o outro e não soltar mais, porém ambos se seguraram. Até que Lílian falou:

- Eu chorei muito por tudo o que aconteceu. Ainda mais quando eu soube onde você estava… eu me desesperei, queria tirá-lo de lá. Mas não tive coragem. E eu ainda estava triste pelo que aconteceu conosco em nossos últimos dias de aula.

- Malditos dias! Lílian, você ficou achando que eu não a amava mais?

- Não! Quero dizer… eu sabia que me amava, mas eu estava magoada e com medo do futuro, um futuro sem você. Me perdoe por não ter sido mais forte.

- Lílian, eu sei que não tenho o direito de te pedir isso, mas… – Ele suspirou. Demorou um pouco para continuar. Então, quando finalmente abriu a boca para completar a frase, Lílian o interrompeu com um beijo.

- Não, eu não posso! – disse ela afastando-se inopinadamente, deixando Severo confuso. – Eu vim para Hogwarts para trabalhar, e não para tentar reviver o passado! Eu sabia que teria de enfrentá-lo, e vim preparada. Não, Sev, passado é passado.

- Então por diz que me ama e me chama de Sev?

- Eu não menti, Sev, mas

- Mas o quê? Se já não disse? Lílian, você está agindo como criança!

- Severo, isso não está certo. Você… você nem ao menos me ama…

- Não diga isso! – gritou ele bravo – Nunca mais repita uma coisa dessas!? De onde tirou isso? Quem disse que eu não a amo mais? Fui eu, por acaso? E quer saber de uma coisa? Esses pestes dessa escola sempre se perguntam porque sou tão chato e rabugento com eles. Me diga você. O que você acha que é?

- Sev, eu…

- Talvez seja por um certo dia que EU fiz uma burrada, mas VOCÊ não me deu uma chance, simplesmente foi embora. Eu a entendo, perfeitamente. Mas isso me fez mal. Eu passei todos esses anos desejando em vão poder te pedir perdão um dia, desejando em vão ter você de volta para mim e não pude! – Snape já estava gritando.

- Severo, por favor… – Lílian chorava.

- Eu não sou experiente em assuntos de amor, mas uma coisa eu sei: dói, e muito. Ou vive-se com, ou vive-se sem. Meio termo não dá. – Dizendo isso ele se virou e foi embora.

No dias que se passaram os dois professores estavam mais insuportáveis do que nunca. Os alunos não puderam deixar de perceber o quão eram parecidos.

- Tem gente que diz que eles são irmãos…

- É… levam jeito, mesmo.

- Que nada, aposto que daqui a pouco vamos ver esses dois se agarrando pelos cantos.

- O Snape? Se agarrando com uma mulher? Ah, corta essa! Não leva o menor jeito! Se ainda fosse a Roberts… ela se agarrando com alguém é mais "normal". Ora, uma mulher com a beleza dela é quase impossível! Mas, francamente, com o Snape? Muito mal gosto…

- Ué, da parte dele também. A Roberts pode ser muito bonita e ter um corpão, mas é uma porre de mulher! Muito chata!

- Ela não é chata, é arrogante e má!

O casal já não se falava mais, nem se cumprimentavam. Tentavam a todo custo evitar a cruza de olhares. Sempre se evitando.

Snape já estava perdendo a paciência; como quando se separaram, ele brigou com aquela que tanto amava, e com motivos bestas. E ele a conhecia, sabia de seu orgulho. Ela não cederia, não mostraria fraqueza nenhuma. Então ele se viu obrigado a tomar alguma atitude para essa história acabar: escreveu à ela.

_"Lílian _

Novamente essa situação. Eu a amo, tente me entender. Passei anos com a consciência pesada, me afogando em remorso. Eu estou muito diferente do que eu era em tempos de escola, porém meu orgulho e frieza continuam os mesmos. Ninguém consegue conviver comigo, ficar perto de mim. Meus alunos e colegas me odeiam. Eu sou grosso, estúpido e arrogante. E você sabe disso, me conhece. Eu era assim antes, mas com você meu jeito era outro. Hoje em dia esse outro jeito sumiu, e eu acabei te magoando novamente. Sou orgulhoso, não consigo admitir para mim mesmo, quanto mais para você, que a sua presença é necessária, que minha felicidade depende do seu amor por mim, que eu te amo mais que a mim mesmo.

Por favor, me perdoe.

Severo Snape"

Lílian limpou uma lágrima que escorria pelo seu rosto, enquanto lia a carta. Sim, ela estava na mesma situação; seu orgulho a impedia de voltar para os braços do homem que amava. Ela era a arrogância em pessoa, tudo devido à ausência de Severo em sua vida. E desta vez não seria tão idiota, falaria a verdade, abriria seu coração para Severo e os dois poderiam ficar juntos novamente.

Uma batida à porta.

- Entre, está aberta – uma voz fria disse.

- Com licença, Severo.

Ele se virou surpreso, mas logo a supressa passou, deixando lugar para um alívio.

- Entre, Lílian. – falou calmamente.

- Desculpe perturbá-lo a essa hora…

- Não está perturbando. Sente-se aqui. – Ele indicou uma poltrona perto da sua, de frente para a lareira.

Ficaram em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois conseguia encontrar palavras. Lílian sentiu-se na obrigação de começar a falar, já que ela havia ido lá.

- Severo… por quê? Por que isso foi acontecer conosco?

- Não saberia responder, Lílian.

- Sabe, nós combinamos. Já ouvi muitas conversas de alunos por aí… eles acham que somos irmão ou temos algum parentesco.

Snape riu.

- Qual é a graça? – perguntou ela fingindo irritação.

- Parece que mal entrou e já está na lista negra dos alunos – disse, mas ele logo percebeu o que havia dito, ao ver a expressão de desprezo dela. – Ah… me desculpe, eu não quis…

- Tudo bem, esquece. E… eu estou com um problema.

- E o que é?

- Potter. É insuportável ter de dar aulas para aquele… garoto. Ele é parecido demais com Tiago Potter.

- É… também tenho esse problema.

Novamente silêncio. Só após alguns minutos foi que Lílian novamente falou:

- E _lá_… você já foi alguma vez?

- No Vale? Não, Lílian, eu não suportaria.

- Eu pensei em voltar lá… mas também não consegui. Mas eu gostaria de ir algum dia desses… podemos ir juntos.

- É, podemos.

Ela sorriu. Depois falaram de mais alguns assuntos quaisquer e ela foi embora.

Desde essa conversa, passaram algumas semanas. Ao menos não estavam mais brigados, mas também não estavam de bem. Voltaram a tratar-se como colegas, sem tocar em assuntos do passado ou sobre a vida deles dois.

* * *

_**Nota: **obrigada pelos comments, adoro isso!!_

_Sheyla Snape: nossa, eu tenho uma fã! Hehehehe, isso é legal. Até que elogiavam minhas fics, mas nunca tive alguém que gosta extamente de COMO eu escrevo, e não simplesmente a história. Obrigada!! E aquela fic, A Carta, eu deletei pq a feliz aqui clicou em outro livro q não era HP... mas eu já pulbiquei agora do jeito certo, blz? Valeu pelo comment._


	8. Um Novo Professor

Cap. 08 – Um Novo Professor

- Silêncio! – todos no Salão Principal pararam para ouvir Dumbledore. – Eu estou e acredito que todos estejam tristes pelo acidente ocorrido com o professor Flitwick. Mas tenho uma satisfação imensa em apresentar seu novo professor de Feitiços: James Kurthney.

Todos olharam com curiosidade para o homem que se levantara para se apresentar. O professor era alto, uns 40 anos, pele clara e cabelos castanhos claros, além de um belo par de olhos azuis. Ele sorriu e acenou. As meninas deliraram.

- Olhem só, meninas! Ele parece aquele ator trouxa… o que fez James Bond várias vezes!

- Quem?!

- Ah, você não conhece. É que eu sou de família trouxa, então eu já vi. Ele é lindo!

E não foram só as alunas que acharam ele bonito, professoras também, incluindo Lílian, que ficou encantada com o sorriso.

Lílian ouviu batidas à sua porta, foi atender.

- Deseja algo, Sr. Kurthney?

- Perdoe-me perturbá-la, Srta. Roberts, mas preciso de sua ajuda.

- E em que posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou com frieza e com indiferença ao charme que o professora lançava.

- Eu tenho uma séria alergia a pergaminho. E eu tinha uma poção antialérgica, mas acabou e no momento não tenho condições de comprar outra, em vista de que é muito cara. Será que a senhorita…

- Entre – falou cortando a fala do professor.

Ela o deixou esperando e foi até uma armário com portas de vidro. Abriu-o rapidamente e retirou um vidrinho contendo uma substância amarelada e pastosa. Voltou e entregou-a ao professor.

- Pegue. Deve misturar uma colherada disto todas as manhãs em meio ao seu café da manhã. É uma mistura antialérgica. Ela alivia momentaneamente de qualquer alergia.

- Obrigado. Pagarei assim que possível. – Ele agradeceu e abriu um maravilhosos sorriso, quase derrubando Lílian.

- Ah… se… não funcionar… é… venha… volte a me… procurar.

- Obrigado novamente.

Então James saiu.

Lílian ficou pensando nele pro alguns instantes… ele tão simpático, tão educado… só estava pedindo ajuda… e eu tão grossa.

* * *

Alguns dias depois…

- Entre! – gritou Lílian de dentro da sua sala.

- Com licença, Lílian.

- Ah, olá, Severo. Sente-se. Diga, o que o traz aqui?

- Me diz o que é que eu faço para que aquelas alunas parem de ficar escrevendo o nome de Kurthney no canto do caderno! Não adianta eu ameaçar, tirar pontos, aplicar detenções…

- Ora, Severo, elas são jovens, é mais do que natural que isso aconteça. Principalmente o Kurthney sendo tão bonito e simpático quanto é.

- Você também?!

- Ah, esquece. Mas você veio aqui só por causa disso?

- Na verdade, não. Eu queria… convidá-la para ir ao Vale comigo nesse Sábado. Você aceita?

- Claro, vamos sim.

- Então vamos logo após o café da manhã para não termos que andar entre os alunos.

- Combinado.

Ele foi embora. Ela suspirou. Desejava muito aquele homem, mas tinha de ir com calma.

- Srta. Roberts!

Ela se virou para ver quem gritava seu nome no meio do corredor.

- Sim, Sr. Kurthney?

- Por favor, me chame de James.

- Deu certo a mistura? – perguntou ela o ignorando e ao mesmo tempo tentando ser educada.

- Oh, deu sim. Muito o brigado. Mas na verdade eu gostaria de saber se a senhorita me acompanha à Hogsmead nesse Sábado.

- Ah, perdoe-me, mas eu não posso. Tenho um compromisso _inadiável_.

- Ah… tudo bem, então. Fica para a próxima – e foi embora, cabisbaixo.


	9. Juntos, Novamente

Cap. 09 - Juntos, Novamente

- E então, prefere aparatar direto para lá?

- Não, vamos do _tradicional_ – pediu Lílian.

Então foram. Não se falaram até chegar lá. Tanto Lílian quanto Severo foram relembrando muitos bons momentos que passaram juntos naquele lugar.

- Bom… chegamos – Lílian disse num suspiro.

- É…

Os dois nadaram até às margens para se secar. Depois foram sentar-se à sombra da habitual árvore.

Chegaram perto, e Lílian viu o coração que Severo gravara, à magia, no tronco, com seus nomes dentro. Ela tocou o local e fechou os olhos, com vontade de chorar. Depois ficou olhando em volta, dando breves sorrisos. Severo agia da mesma forma, olhava tudo em volta com muitas saudades, principalmente para Lílian. Então ele chegou perto e afagou os cabelos dela. Lílian virou-se. Os dois se fitaram por uns segundos, então finalmente se beijaram.

Essa era uma sensação da qual Lílian tinha muita saudade, a sensação gostosa do beijo, incluindo aquele amor ardente que dava e recebia.

Lílian vinha pelo corredor, quando ouviu uma voz chamá-la.

- Srta. Roberts!

- Olá, Sr. Kurthney. Como estava lá em Hogsmeade?

- Ah, estava ótimo! Só faltou você.

Lílian sorriu encabulada e olhou para o chão.

- E o que vai fazer agora? – perguntou o professor.

- Eu?… ah… acho que… vou para as Masmorras.

- Vai se recolher, já?

- Vou. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Não mentira ao dizer que ia para as Masmorras, e nem que ia se recolher. Mas não iria ser exatamente em seu quarto, seria um outro lugar das Masmorras. E não estaria sozinha.

- Sev, cheguei.

- Já vou!

Lílian sentou-se em uma poltrona defronte à lareira. Logo viu Snape chegar por uma porta que dava no seu quarto.

- Oi, Lily.

- Oi. O que você estava fazendo?

- Estava lendo um livro deitado na minha cama.

- Que livro?

- Se você adivinhar, te dou um galeão.

- Não seria de… Magia Negra?

- Oh! Acabo de perder um galeão!

Os dois riram, para depois ficarem sérios novamente.

Lílian sorriu marota. Severo arqueou uma sobrancelha. Foram se aproximando, um sentindo a respiração quente do outro, um sentindo necessidade do outro. Severo a abraçou pela cintura e os dois beijaram-se apaixonadamente. Então ele a guiou até sua cama, onde a deitou e ficou por cima, ainda a beijando com voracidade.

- Sev…

Ele ergueu-se um pouco e tirou a capa, Lílian fez o mesmo. Depois voltaram a se beijar. Ela desabotoou a camisa dele, ele a dela…

Lílian remexeu-se na cama, espreguiçou-se, virou para o lado e abriu os olhos; ele não estava lá.

- Severo? – chamou, mas não obteve resposta.

Ela se levantou e cobriu-se com a capa de Severo jogada no chão, a primeira que encontrou. Foi procurar Snape no cômodo do lado, mas não o encontrou. Foi no banheiro, mas ele não estava lá, também.

De repente um vulto preto, que mais parecia um morcego gigante, entrou pela porta que dava no corredor.

- Bom dia, Lílian. Vejo que já está acordada – e deu uma risada.

- O que é tão engraçado?

- Você ficou muito… sexy, só com a minha capa.

Lílian corou e sorriu.

- Severo, onde estava?

- Não ganho nem um "bom dia"?

- Bom dia. Agora fale.

- Bom dia. Dumbledore me pediu para entregar algumas notas… aproveitei e pedi aos elfos domésticos que preparassem um café-da-manhã bem gostoso só para nós dois.

- Poderia ter me acordado…

- Você estava tão linda dormindo… eu não tive coragem de acordá-la.

- É incrível…

- O que é incrível?

- Como você fica diferente.

- Como assim?

- Ah, Severo, você não é assim tão romântico com os seus alunos.

- Ainda bem que não sou.

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Digo… você é mais gentil comigo.

- Ora, não estou diferente. Sempre fui assim com você.

- Sim, mas com os alunos você é… diferente. Ora, Severo, você não é o professor mais amado dessa escola.

- Não fale muito.

- Você sabe qual é a sua fama.

- Pode dizer, eu sou um grosso, estúpido, arrogante e tirano.

- Bem, se você diz…

- Vai, você sabe que com você eu sempre serei diferente. Ou você prefere que eu a trate como trato meus queridos e estimados alunos? – perguntou ele ironicamente.

- Claro que não, Sev. Eu te amo.

Lílian sabia de tudo aquilo, e gostava, pois tinha o Severo Snape romântico e gentil só para si, e na verdade adorava ver ele maltratando os alunos. Ela mesma era assim, um doce de pessoa com Severo, mas uma estúpida e arrogante com os outros.

Realmente, eles foram feitos um para o outro, sem sombra de dúvidas.

* * *

_**N/A: **Sorry, eu sei que esse capítulo ficou muito tosco… uma conversa nada a ver entre eles. Quando eu estava digitando, fiz o máximo para arrumar e deixar menos idiota… acabou ficando mais curto e não menos idiota. Mas fazer o que, né? Prometo que os próximos serão melhores. Reviews!!!_

_Sheyla Snape: minha mais fiel leitora... a única... é, um prof. bem bonitão, mesmo... e realmente é melhor o sev se cuidar, pq o novo prof. não sabe q a lílian é comprometida, hehehehe. Continue comentando._


	10. Traição

Cap. 10 – Traição

O casal ia muito bem, sempre passavam a noite juntos e se ajudavam com trabalhos escolares. Mas decidiram manter segredo, por enquanto, e ninguém parecia desconfiar. Na verdade a teoria de eles serem irmãos era a mais aceita. Tanto não desconfiavam, que James dava em cima de Lílian descaradamente.

- Srta. Roberts, disse que eu a procurasse quando a poção acabasse. Bom… aqui estou. – James sorriu, deixando Lílian sem jeito.

- Ah… e está fazendo o efeito esperado?

- É perfeita! Nunca usei algo melhor. Aonde arranjou essa poção?

- Bem… fui eu que a fiz.

- Ah, então é por isso que ela é tão boa!

Lílian corou violentamente.

- Obrigada. Espere aqui, eu já volto. – Ela entrou em sua sala e logo voltou com o vidro. – Aqui está.

- Obrigado. – Outro sorriso avassalador.

Lílian percebeu, finalmente: aquele homem a perseguia por onde ia, sempre arranjava um jeito de eles conversarem, sempre arranjando desculpas para estar por perto. E desta vez ele a pegou na saída da biblioteca.

Ela ia indo com muitos livros nas mãos, mais a alça da bolsa em seu ombro e alguns rolos de pergaminho debaixo do braço.

BAM! Tudo o que Lílian carregava caiu, inclusive ela para trás. Ficou atordoada com a batida, não conseguia ver no que batera, apenas sentiu alguém a puxando e pedindo mil desculpas.

- Perdão, Srta. Roberts! _JURO_ que não a vi!

- Ah, tudo bem – falou ainda tonta. Então se abaixou novamente para pegar suas coisas.

James abaixou-se também, muito próximo a ela, sem deixar de olhar direto em seus olhos.

Lílian estendeu a mão para pegar um livro, e James colocou sua mão por cima, propositadamente. Ela tirou a mão depressa. Olhou para o chão, muito corada. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ela teria ralhado. Onde estava sua coragem? Ora, ele é apenas um rostinho bonito. Não estava sendo a mulher durona de sempre. Tinha que pôr limites nesse cara abusado!

- Lílian, olhe para mim.

Ela olhou.

James segurou o queixo de Lílian e deu-lhe um selinho. Ela ficou paralisada, completamente sem ação; via desejo e sinceridade nos olhos daquele homem, não conseguia resistir.

- James, não… – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, mas suas palavras não tiveram efeito nenhum.

Já era tarde demais, eles já estavam se beijando ardentemente no meio do corredor, agachados. Apesar de ardente, era suave. Era realmente muito bom, na opinião de Lílian. Mas de repente deu-se conta do que fazia.

- Não! – ela gritou e o empurrou para trás, fazendo-o cair de bunda, e se levantou. – Não! Você é maluco! Sem noção! O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Calma, Lílian! O que eu fiz de errado?!

- Cínico! Você me… – mas não completou. – Estamos no meio de um corredor da escola! E se alguém viu?

- Se é esse o problema, podemos ir a outro lugar.

- Seu… eu te odeio! Nunca mais chegue perto de mim! – e saiu correndo, deixando todas as suas coisas no chão.

Ela fechou a porta de seu quarto com força e encostou-se nela, se agachando. Suspirou e colocou o rosto entre as mãos, chorando, totalmente atordoada.

- Burra! Burra! Como você pôde deixar isso acontecer? Você ama Severo! – dizia à si mesma.

Ficou ali, chorando cada vez mais.

----

Lílian não encontrou James por todo o dia, tampouco Severo, o que ela achou estranho, pois as portas de seus quartos e salas eram de frente uma a outra, era quase impossível não se encontrarem.

Encontrou-os só mais tarde, no jantar; ela tentava evitar o olhar de James a todo custo, enquanto teve a certeza de que era evitada por Severo. Só o porquê de ele estar fazendo isso que ela não entendeu.

- Severo, onde você esteve o dia todo? – perguntou suavemente ao ouvido dele.

- Fui ao Vale – respondeu friamente e sem olha-la.

- E por que não me chamou para ir junto?

- Você estava muito ocupada – respondeu ele ríspido, com amargura na voz.

- Como assim? Eu estive livre o dia todo! Exceto por alguns trabalhos que tive que corrigir, mas não levei mais que uma hora.

- Não, você não esteve livre – e sem olhá-la, levantou-se e saiu.

Lílian ficou sem entender, sentiu-se confusa. Resolveu ir atrás, tirar essa história a limpo. Entrou bruscamente nos aposentos dele, mas ele não estava lá. Foi na sala particular, nada. Na sala de aula, nada. Onde estaria uma hora dessas?, perguntou a si mesma. Então concluiu que ele poderia estar em um só lugar: no Vale.

Saiu em disparada pelos corredores do castelo, cruzou os jardins muito depressa até estar fora dos limites da escola, para então aparatar.

Quando desparatou no Vale, não pôde enxergar nada devido à escuridão. Então murmurou "Lumus", fazendo com que sua varinha produzisse luz. Olhou à sua volta, mas nem sinal de Snape.

- Severo, cadê você?

Não obteve resposta, mas não demorou muito até avistar algo próximo às margens do rio, um vulto. Foi se aproximando até ter certeza de que era Severo.

- Severo? Severo, me diz o que está acontecendo? Por que… por que me disse aquelas coisas? Por que está fugindo de mim?

Ele se virou e a olhou fundo nos olhos, parecendo estar sentindo muita raiva. Adiantou-se e ficou muito próximo a ela.

- Acho que eu é que devo perguntar o que está acontecendo – disse em seu tom mais letal, num tom mais elevado do que o normal.

- Eu… não estou entendo.

- Eu já faço você entender.

Snape apertou o braço de Lílian e a puxou para longe da margem.

- Me solta, está me machucando! – mas foi ignorada.

- Agora me fale você o que está acontecendo – falou ele apertando mais o braço dela.

- Quer me soltar, por favor? – pediu ela nervosa.

Ele olhou para um lado e suspirou, então a soltou. Voltou os olhos para ela.

- Tudo bem… agora me responda!

- Eu não sei do que você está falando – mas agora talvez ela já começasse a suspeitar que tipo de satisfação Snape estava exigindo dela.

- Ok, então vamos tentar clarear sua mente com apenas uma frase: eu não sirvo para corno!

Lílian engoliu em seco; realmente não sabia o que dizer, então tentou desculpar-se.

- Sev, eu… – ela fez menção de colocar a mão no rosto dele, mas ele se esquivou antes de tal ação acontecer.

- Não me venha com essa. Não quero explicação alguma, só quero que você me deixe sozinho. Vá, vá ficar com ele e me deixe em paz!

Ele saiu andando, mas Lílian o puxou de volta pelo braço.

- Severo! Será que não pode nem ao menos me escutar?

- E para quê? Para nos machucarmos mais? Para brigarmos mais? Não, Lílian. É melhor cada um ir para o seu canto e deixar isso de lado.

- Admita que está com ciúmes! – bradou com raiva, mas no segundo seguinte o arrependimento bateu.

- Hahahaha! Não me faça rir, Lílian. Eu sei o que eu vi. Eu vi você se beijando com aquele homem no meio do corredor! Nem nós fazíamos isso, e você faz isso logo com ele?! Não, meu bem, o que sinto está longe de ser ciúmes. O que sinto nesse instante é desprezo e raiva por ter deixado você me fazer de bobo. E confesso que estou triste, pois eu a amo e achava que você me amava – e sem dar chance de resposta, aparatou.

Lílian teve nojo de si mesma. Recostou-se a uma árvore próxima, colocou o rosto entre os joelhos e pôs-se a chorar.

Ficou por muito tempo ali, chorando, sem saber como agir, o que fazer, no que pensar, totalmente sem ação, apenas sentindo um desprezo enorme por sim mesma, uma vontade de sumir, ou de fazer James Kurthney sumir. Queria esganar aquele homem, e o faria assim que o visse na frente.

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz doce que chamou seu nome.

- Lílian?

Ela ergueu o rosto, assustada, e após reconhecer o dono da voz, levantou-se rapidamente, ajeitando as vestes, os cabelos e enxugando os olhos.

- Professor Dumbledore? O que faz aqui? Digo… tudo bem?

- Severo estava deveras transtornado quando o encontrei. Ele me contou o que aconteceu, após a minha insistência.

Sem parar para pensar, Lílian abraçou Dumbledore e recomeçou a chorar. Ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e ele passou a mão nos cabelos dela, tentando, em vão, consolá-la.

- Professor, eu não fiz de propósito, eu…

- Não chore, criança. Não sei o que se passou pela sua cabeça ou pela do Sr. Kurthney naquele momento, mas posso dizer com toda a certeza de que não há culpados ou vítimas.

Ela continuou chorando.

- Ele está visivelmente apaixonado por você, Lílian, enquanto você sente apenas uma atração, como qualquer mulher, pois ele é um rapaz cavalheiro e bonito. E, além disso, ele não sabe sobre você e Severo, senão tenho certeza de que não teria feito nada. Agora vá conversar com Severo.

- Mas ele não quer me ouvir – disse Lílian soluçando.

- Ao menos tente.

- Não, eu não ficar me humilhando por causa de homem. Por nenhum deles não vale a pena chorar – falou decidida. – Se Severo não quer me ouvir, se não me quer mais com ele, o problema é dele. Quem sai perdendo é ele, e não eu.

- Você que sabe o que é melhor para você mesma.

Ela sorriu para Dumbledore e os dois aparataram.

* * *

_**NA:** Novamente um capítulo tosco... Mas eu acho que o próximo está mais legal. E eu queria avisar que estou viajando nesse domingo, dia 9, para a praia... volto no quarta e volto a viajar no outro domingo. Talvez nesse meio tempo eu consiga publicar o capítulo 11... se não der, por favor, me perdoem, porque eu irei demorar a retornar para a minha cidade e para o meu amado e estimado computador._

_Sheyla Snape: obrigada por continuar lendo essa fic e as outras que escrevo... Espero que eu não a tenha decepcionado com esses dois últimos capítulos "enchessão de linguíça"._

_Mara L. Malfoy: que bom que tenho mais uma fiel leitora E que bom que você gosta do meu jeito de escrever. Eu faço o possível para agradar meus leitores._

_E aproveitando para fazer uma breve propaganda de uma outra "fic" minhas (em aspas, sim, porque é uma fic diferente). Enquanto eu não chego com o capítulo 11, vocês podem acessar __ É um blog que eu dedico para apenas uma fic, o diário de uma aluna de Hogwarts. É só entrar lá para entender. E não esqueça de ler de baixo para cima, pois os posts mais recentes ficam por cima. E deixem uns comments! Obrigada. B-jus!_


	11. A Marca Negra

Cap. 11 – A Marca Negra

- Menos 15 pontos para a Grifinória e detenção, Sr. Longbottom!

- Sim, senhora.

- Incrível como ela e Snape são parecidos, até parecem irmãos – cochichou Rony para Harry e Hermione.

- Formariam um belo casal – observou Harry.

- Eu ainda acho que eles têm um romance secreto – dizia Hermione.

- Com licença, senhores, mas é que vocês estão conversando tão animados que a turma ficou curiosa para saber qual é o assunto. Queiram compartilhar conosco, sim? – falou Lílian lá da frente da sala com um tom de ameaça e sarcasmo na voz.

Todos as cabeças se viraram para olhar o trio, que pareciam tomates de tão vermelhos que estavam. O pessoal da Sonserina dava risadas e tapava a boca com as mãos para a professora não ver.

- É… bem… falávamos de…

- Gaguejando assim, Sr. Potter, nos dá a entender que está improvisando uma desculpa. – Ela lançou um olhar de extremo desprezo a Harry. – Menos 15 pontos para a Grifinória. A turma está dispensada.

As turmas da Sonserina e Grifinória saíram e foram se dirigindo para a porta logo à frente.

- Isso é um pesadelo! – exclamava Rony indignado, já no corredor.

- Sinto lhes informar, garotos, mas agora teremos mais um tempo de pesadelos. – respondeu Hermione desanimada, apontando para a porta em frente.

- Não acredito! Querem matar a gente! Primeiro dois tempo de Roberts, agora mais um de Snape!

Eles entraram na sala de Snape e foram se dirigindo ao fundo da sala.

- Sentem-se e permaneçam em silêncio! – ordenou Snape. – Hoje estudaremos as probabilidades de acerto quando usamos a varinha de outro bruxo. Agora façam duplas e troquem as varinhas. Em _silêncio_!

Todos fizeram duplas e Neville sobrou.

- O que está esperando, Longbottom? – perguntou Snape ríspido.

- N-não sob-brou mais n-ninguém, s-senhor.

- Ah, você sobrou – respondeu ele sarcástico. – Faça com o Weasley. Potter, venha cá.

Harry e Rony destrocaram as varinhas a contra gosto. Então Harry foi até o professor.

- Dê-me sua varinha, Potter, e fique com a minha.

Todos na sala se entreolharam, espantados, e Harry pegou a varinha do professor com um certo receio.

- Não quero ver minha sala destruída ou ter que enterrar aluno, aqui, por isso uma dupla de cada vez. E só quando eu mandar!

Os alunos gritavam "_Evanesco!_" apontando a varinha do colega para uma estante cheia de objetos sem valor algum, apenas servindo de alvo, que estava a um canto da sala, deixada lá propositalmente pelo professor. Com alguns, os objetos apenas mudavam de cor, com outros os objetos criavam asas. Foram poucos os que fizeram apenas o seu objeto-alvo sumir, como deveria ser. Neville fez a estante toda voar pelos ares e causou uma grande explosão, e por isso ganhou uma detenção e 20 pontos a menos para a Grifinória. E Hermione, é claro, fez tudo perfeitamente bem.

- Um bom bruxo, não importa a varinha que esteja em suas mãos, sempre terá sucesso em seus feitiços – declarou o professor finalmente.

Então ele mesmo aprontou-se em frente a estante – depois de ter consertado o estrago de Neville –, escolheu um objeto qualquer e, com um mero aceno da varinha e o feitiço pronunciado calmamente, fez o tal objeto sumir.

- Potter, agora vá você.

Harry aprontou-se em frente a estante, deu uma olhada na varinha de Snape, apontou-a para a estante, respirou fundo e finalmente pronunciou o feitiço.

- _Evanesco_!

Mas nenhum objeto sumiu, explodiu, mudou de cor ou qualquer outra coisa parecido com o que seus colegas fizeram. Da varinha de Snape – na mão de Harry – saiu um raio negro, se dissolvendo em uma forma estranha. Logo todos reconheceram o tal desenho como a Marca Negra.

- Potter! Você… – mas Snape não pôde concluir sua frase.

Os alunos ali presentes se assustaram com a expressão de pânico repentina de seu professor e com o breve gemido dele.

Snape cambaleou. Apoiou-se no ombro de um aluno próximo para não cair. Então foi tonto até uma cadeira e se sentou todo desajeitado. Hermione foi a primeira a socorrer, enquanto os outros ainda olhavam assustados para a Marca Negra conjurada no meio da sala de aula.

- Professor! O senhor está bem? Está pálido!

- Saiam… todos… Agora! Potter, você fica. Granger, vá chamar o professor Dumbledore.

Todos saíram rápido; Harry ainda estava chocado. De repente sua cicatriz começou a arder, a queimar profundamente, uma dor que estava o cegando. E então ele sentiu: Voldemort estava muito feliz.

- Estou aqui, Severo. O que houve? – perguntou Dumbledore preocupado.

- Potter, ele conjurou a Marca Negra.

O sinal já havia desaparecido.

- Harry? – perguntou o velho diretor olhando sério para Harry.

- Eu… eu não sei o que aconteceu, professor, eu simplesmente disse "evanesco" apontando a varinha do professor para aquela estante e… a Marca Negra apareceu.

- E você, Severo? O que aconteceu com você?

- A marca… no meu braço… Alvo, _ele_ está convocando os Comensais. Não foi à toa que a Marca Negra saiu de minha varinha.

- Professor Dumbledore, eu sinto que… Voldemort está extremamente feliz, só não sei com o quê.

Dumbledore olhou para Harry um tanto preocupado, mas mantinha uma expressão serena no rosto.

Lílian estava indo em direção à sua sala, quando, ao passar pela frente da sala de Snape, olhou lá para dentro e viu os três com ar sério, Snape com a mão no local onde havia sua Marca Negra. Ficou preocupada, então resolveu entrar.

- É… com licença, mas está tudo bem por aqui? – mas antes que alguém pudesse responder, ela foi em direção a Snape e agachou-se em frente a ele. – Severo, está pálido! O que houve?

Ela ia colocar sua mão no rosto dele, mas ele se levantou e afastou-se antes do ato.

- Estou bem, Srta. Roberts.

- Não há mais motivos para esconder, Lílian. É melhor que fale para eles dois ficarem cientes de todo e qualquer perigo – disse Dumbledore sabiamente.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha; Harry encarou-a atentamente, esperando ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer. Já Dumbledore, mantinha a expressão calma.

- Bem… acontece que eu sou uma Comensal da Morte. E… o Lord das Trevas está, no momento, atrás de mim. E isso porque, assim como você Severo, eu o abandonei para lutar ao lado de Dumbledore contra as Trevas.

- O quê?! – exclamou Snape nervoso e surpreso. – Você, Lílian? Uma… Comensal?

- Desculpe-me eu ter mentido… Ah… Alvo, será que você mesmo pode explicar a Potter?

- Claro. Venha à minha sala, Harry, por favor.

Harry deu uma última olhada nos dois, então seguiu Dumbledore até sua sala. Depois de ter certeza de que estavam sozinho, Snape falou:

- Esqueça isso, Lílian. Não precisa explicar nada, não me deve satisfações.

- Mas eu quero falar, eu preciso. Severo, você tem que saber… – então ela voltou a aproximar-se dele, e novamente ele se esquivou. – Por que foge de mim?

- Não estou fugindo, estou me preservando. E assim como não sirvo para "homem traído", não sirvo para amante.

- Você sequer me ouviu! Não fale do que não sabe!

- Eu falo do que vi, Lílian, e vi claramente você e aquele… É melhor encerrarmos esse assunto por aqui que é para ninguém sair machucado.

- Eu já estou machucada… dói ser tratada dessa maneira por você. Por acaso já se esqueceu do amor que sentia por mim?

- Se quer saber, não, eu não esqueci. E pode ter certeza que dói muito mais em mim do que em você.

- Severo… por favor, você precisa me ouvir. Eu não sou de ficar… implorando, você sabe, mas eu não consigo ficar longe de você, eu preciso de você.

- Então comece a pensar nas conseqüências antes de praticar o ato.

- Mas que droga! Foi ele que me beijou! – Lílian já estava gritando.

Snape bufou.

- Por acaso você se lembra do motivo da nossa briga, Lílian? Lembra o porquê de nós termos nos separado?

- Claro que lembro! Ou você acha que eu ia me esquecer do que fez comigo?

- Então… o que eu fiz para você?

- Você… você transou com outra garota… Mas por que está me perguntando isso?

- Eu transei com outra, você beijou outro. Que diferença faz? Por acaso você fez isso para me dar o troco, foi isso?

- Claro que não! Eu… eu já disse, ele que me beijou!

- Para um beijo são necessárias duas pessoas. E se é assim, digo que também não tive culpa, fui seduzido.

- Mentira! Você não teve paciência de esperar que eu me sentisse preparada. E com aquela desculpa de que "você é homem", foi logo pegando a primeira que queria dar para você! Como você acha que me senti? Você me traiu da pior forma possível! E ainda dizia que me amava!

- Eu sempre te amei, Lílian. E você nunca me deixou explicar, ficou com essa idéia fixa na cabeça!

- Para que explicar?

- Bem, então é melhor ir dar suas aulas e não tentar explicar nada a mim.

Lílian se sentiu colocada contra a parede. Sim, Severo ficou muito mau por todos esses anos sem poder explicar-se, pedir uma segunda chance, e agora estava fazendo o mesmo com ela. Talvez por orgulho ou pura vingança.

- Por que faz isso comigo?

- Lílian, agora eu sei como se sentiu naquela época. É realmente horrível ser traído. Bem, você me chutou da sua vida, por que eu deveria aceitá-la?

- Foi só um beijo… – falou ela sentindo as lágrimas pesarem em seus olhos.

- E isso já basta.

- Mas… eu te perdoei pelo que fez, e a prova disso é que estou aqui me humilhando para tê-lo de volta!

- Sim, mas levou anos até que isso acontecesse.

Ficaram apenas se encarando por alguns segundos. Então Lílian falou:

- Severo, pelo Kurthney eu não sinto absolutamente nada. É você que eu amo, é você que eu quero. Por favor, perdoe minha fraqueza. Não seja tão orgulhoso. Você mesmo irá sofrer se me deixar…

Snape mantinha uma pose muito rígida. Ficou fitando-a por algum tempo com um olhar muito sério. Então se soltou.

- 7 anos de escola e mais esse tempo aqui… eu esperava tudo de você, Lily, menos ver você se humilhando por mim, depois de todo esse tempo de raiva.

- Porque eu amo você.

- Porque eu amo você – repetiu ele suavemente, numa voz quase inaudível.

Eles foram se aproximando lentamente. Lílian colocou a mão no rosto de Severo e sorriu levemente. Os rostos estavam muito próximos, até que os lábios se tocaram. Estava muito bom aquele beijo, os dois não queriam se afastar nunca mais. Porém o momento foi interrompido por uma quartanista da Corvinal realmente corajoso.

- Ah… com licença, professores. – Os dois pularam de susto.

- O que pensa que está fazendo invadindo minha sala dessa forma, Sr. Hanks? – perguntou Snape lançando seu mais mortal olhar.

- Peço perdão, professores, mas acontece que lá fora há turmas esperando pelas aulas de Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Muito obrigada, Sr. Hanks, por lembrar-nos de nosso dever. Não saberíamos o que fazer sem sua ajuda! – falou Lílian com sarcasmo. – Mas já que somos tão idiotas a ponto de precisarmos de _você_ para nos lembrar de nossos deveres, talvez seja melhor então o senhor mesmo dar nossas aulas. O que acha?

- N-não, professora, não foi isso que eu… – ia falando o garoto muito nervoso.

- Retire-se – cortou Snape.

O menino saiu, assustado.

- Acha que fui muito dura com ele? – perguntou Lílian cinicamente voltando-se para Snape.

- Não, Lily, não acho. Mas realmente precisamos dar aulas.

- Certo. Depois falamos sobre _aquilo_… – virou-se e foi embora.

As aulas teriam corrido bem como sempre, se não fosse por um corvinal linguarudo. Agora ao menos as turmas que ali esperavam para ter aulas já sabiam o que o garoto havia visto. Não que Snape ou Lílian se importassem com isso, mas os alunos não paravam de cochichar em meio a explicações sobre a matéria.

- Srta. Hunter, suponho que já tenha terminado sua poção.

- N-não, professora…

- Então me diga o que a faz pensar que tem o direito de falar com sua colega assuntos longe do propósito dessa aula, nesse momento?

- Nada, s-senhora.

- Então é melhor se concentrar em sua poção, pois ela está escarlate, quando deveria estar azul. E não ouse abrir sua boca novamente, ao menos quando já estiver fora dessa sala, ou irá se arrepender amargamente. Espero ter deixado bem claro. Isso vale para todos! 10 pontos a menos para a Grifinória.

- S-sim, senhora.

Na aula de Snape não foi muito diferente.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hello! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo... eles parecem que vão ficar juntos, afinal, mas ainda tem esse segredo da Lílian... a explicação de tudo!! Só que agora vou demorar bastante para revelar o passado dela, pois estou indo viajar amanhã de manhã e não tenho previsão para volta. E espero, quando voltar, ver mtos reviews!! B-jus!_


	12. Revelações

****

Cap. 12 – Revelações

Lílian e Severo só tiveram chance de ser falar bem mais tarde, na hora da janta. Sentaram-se lado a lado.

&9- Olá, Sev.

&9- Oi, Lily.

&9- Sabe… sinto que nós somos o assunto do dia em toda a escola, graças a aquele garoto metido.

&9- Que coincidência, pois eu sinto o mesmo – respondeu Snape com sarcasmo.

E estavam certos. Eles realmente eram o assunto até entre alguns professores E a essa altura, James também já sabia e até se sentia um pouco com raiva.

&9- É… eles se merecem.

&9- Sim, mas não sei como um consegue suportar o outro.

&9- Hahaha! Imaginem só um filho desses dois! Coisa boa não sai.

A maioria só fazia comentários maldosos. Poucos foram os que não viram com maldade o relacionamento dos professores. Harry já ficara sabendo de tudo antes por Dumbledore e só contara a Rony e Hermione. Não adiantou nada ele pedir segredo.

Lílian e Severo tinham todos os olhares dos alunos fixos neles, todos na esperança de perceber algo, um sorriso, um selinho, mas nada aconteceu. E é claro, eles ficaram assim tão indiferentes de propósito. Raramente durante o jantar trocavam palavras, não mostraram sinal de afeto nenhum, permaneceram na pose rígida e expressão fechada de sempre.

Porém, logo os alunos tiveram suas esperanças realizadas; Severo e Lílian deixaram juntos a mesa de jantar e foram lado a lado a caminho das Masmorras.

&9- Bem, Lílian, acho que temos uma conversa para terminar, então. Eu ainda estou confuso com aquilo que você revelou mais cedo.

&9- Claro. Vamos ao meu quarto, então?

&9- Pode ser.

Os dois entraram; Severo acendeu a lareira e os dois sentaram nas poltronas de frente para ela. Ficaram em silêncio. Nenhum deles sabia por onde começar. Severo pareceu encontrar as palavras primeiro.

&9- Há algo que me pergunto…

&9- O que, Sev?

&9- Como é que não via sua marca quando nós… fizemos amor, sendo ela tão visível, ainda mais na sua pele tão alva quanto a sua?

Ela sorriu e olhou para ele.

&9- Bem… é muito simples: eu não a tenho.

Severo olhou-a com uma olhar intrigante. Muitas perguntas se faziam em sua cabeça e queriam escapar pela sua boca. Mas resumiu-se a uma curta frase:

&9- Eu… não entendo…

&9- É exatamente o que ouviu, Severo – falou ela, séria.

&9- Mas como é possível?

&9- Eu uso um anel – e estendeu a mão para mostrar um bonito anel prateado no dedo anelar da mão esquerda.

Ele olhou atentamente para o anel. Desde que vira Lílian pela primeira vez depoiis de tantos anos, ele nunca havia percebido a existência do anel. Ainda sentia-se confuso.

&9- Por favor, Lílian, explique melhor. Eu… nunca percebi esse anel.

Ela deu um longo suspiro, então o olhou direto nos olhos e começou a falar.

&9- Severo, eu… eu era a esposa de Voldemort.

Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

&9- Quando terminamos Hogwarts – continuou ela –, saí da Inglaterra, fui para a Irlanda. Fiz minha faculdade lá. E lá conheci o homem com quem casei algum tempo depois. E me casei mesmo ainda apaixonada por você. Mas, não muito tempo depois, ele morreu por causa de problemas no coração que não consegui curar a tempo com meus conhecimentos em poções. – Ela pareceu um tanto deprimida ao falar isso.

Severo ouvia atentamente. Queria fazer algumas perguntas mais diretas, mas deixo ela falar.

&9- Eu estava viúva e sozinha, quando conheci Tom. Eu me apaixonei por ele sem saber quem ele era na verdade. Eu estava muito feliz, estava finalmente me esquecendo de você, Severo. E não demorou muito até eu ser pedida em casamento. Aceitei na hora. Voltamos para Londres, onde fica a sede dos Comensais. Só depois de já estarmos casados que Tom me disse que era o Lord Voldemort. Me assustei na hora, mas eu já o amava, e não achei nada ruim ser a Lady Voldemort.

Ela fez uma pausa. Severo estava surpreso com tudo aquilo. Mas algo lhe dizia que tinha muito mais. Lílian continuou.

&9- Talvez agora você entenda porque nunca me viu lá, porque nunca via o rosto da esposa de seu Mestre. Eu sempre estava usando uma máscara. E eu achava muito bom usar a máscara, eu não queria ter que me encontrar com você, e você estava sempre lá.

&9- É, eu estava sempre lá – disse ele num sussurro, meio deprimido.

Severo precisava respirar. Aquela história era difícil de se engolir. Sua Lílian, a mulher que ele tanto amou e ainda ama, esposa de Voldemort? Era realmente difícil de imaginar.

&9- Mas então chegou o dia em que ele caiu. Eu não tive tanta coragem quanto você e outros para fugir. Fiquei lá, junto dele, o amparando como a idiota que sempre fui.

&9- Você não é e nunca foi idiota, Lílian. Isso tem nome: fraqueza.

&9- Então fui fraca.

&9- É… mas eu também fui.

Seguiu-se um silêncio constrangedor. Faltavam as palavras aos dois. Mas ainda havia uma pergunta: então como e quando Lílian fugiu para poder estar ali? Severo fez essa pergunta.

&9- Foi num impulso. Ele me falou que ficou muito furioso quando você, o braço direito dele, o deixou. Disse que te mataria… você e aos outros que o abandonaram. Eu não pude me conter. Falei que não permitiria. Brigou comigo, me ameaçou. Então na primeira deixa eu peguei minhas coisas e dei o fora.

&9- É… não sei porque não me matou, ainda.

&9- Ah, você está aqui bem protegido, e ele não sei se está forte o bastante. Você sabe de alguma coisa, Severo?

&9- Eu? Não, claro que não. Mas… e para onde foi?

&9- Bem… em Londres não podia ficar, do contrário ele me encontraria e certamente me mataria. Precisava de muita proteção, ir para um lugar onde ele não me alcançasse. E, bem, já está provado, você viu que até hoje ele está atrás de mim, não existe um lugar totalmente seguro, Severo. Mas também não poderia voltar à Irlanda. Fui para a França, trabalhei em uma loja de Poções em Paris.

&9- Em Paris… quando éramos jovens você sempre falava que queria ir para lá conhecer.

&9- É, eu me lembro – falou ela sorrindo. – Eu queria ir com você… Pena que não fomos juntos.

&9- Uma pena, mesmo.

&9- Bem… você e Potter sentiram Voldemort, não é? Potter no subconsciente e você pela Marca Negra gravada no braço. Mas comigo ele fala, ouço a voz dele. Ele penetra em minha mente, mas não da forma tradicional… ele se comunica comigo por telepatia sem a minha permissão. E tudo isso por causa desse maldito anel que me prende a ele. Não tenho defesa alguma.

&9- Mas por que não o tira? – perguntou Severo, mas já imaginando a resposta.

&9- Não posso, ele está preso a mim. Já tentei de tudo, muitos feitiços, maldições, mas não há o que o arranque do meu dedo! E confesso que certa vez fiquei tão nervosa com isso que tentei arrancar meu dedo fora, mas nem isso dá. Não tenho direito nem de arrancar meu dedo, Severo! – disse ela com um tom de sarcasmo.

&9- Sinceramente, Lílian, não consigo te imaginar tentando arrancar o próprio dedo.

Os dois riram.

&9- Pois é. Mas é que isso me enlouquece!

&9- Certo… E depois?

&9- Eu já não agüentava mais aquela vida parada de Paris, precisava fazer algo… algo contra Voldemort, sei lá… aniquilá-lo;, fazê-lo; se arrepender de ter nascido. Resolvi, então, procurar Dumbledore. Contei a ele toda a história. Felizmente, ele me compreendeu.

&9- Que bom. E o Lord, no tempo em que estavam juntos, nunca lhe deu nenhum… _serviço_?

&9- E você acha que ele me privaria do "prazer" de matar algum trouxa idiota? Sim, Severo, eu já matei muita gente inocente por causa dessa cobra.

&9- Se eu bem te conheço, Lílian, não deve ter sido tão ruim assim, não é?

&9- Severo! Também não é assim! Ou você acha que eu gostava de ouvir aqueles trouxas e sangue-ruins berrando e implorando piedade? Severo, eu posso não ser a pessoa mais agradável e piedosa que existe, mas eu não achava divertido torturar e tirar a vida daquelas pessoas. Não via aquilo como um "esporte" como _ele_ via.

&9- Claro, eu sei. Perdoe-me.

&9- Mas eu vou te dar um exemplo. Os Potter. Quando aconteceu tudo aquilo com eles, quando Harry sobreviveu… o Lord me ordenou que eu pegasse o bebê rápido, antes que Dumbledore aparecesse. Eu fui depressa e cheguei em tempo, mas não tive coragem. Sei lá… não que eu estivesse com pena de um Potter, mas não me achei no direito de fazer aquilo. É claro que eu sabia o que poderia acontecer caso Voldemort tivesse aquele bebê em mãos, então preferi sofrer as conseqüências de um serviço sem êxito do que ver aquela cobra obtendo sucesso. Então fiquei ali velando o garoto até Hagrid chegar e levá-lo; embora consigo.

&9- Muito bem de sua parte, querida.

&9- E é claro que quando voltei e dei a notícia de que o bebê já havia sido levado, meu "querido marido-mestre" ficou com muita raiva. Não só por mim, mas porque naquela mesma noite perdeu muitos Comensais, incluindo seu braço direito.

&9- Eu…

&9- Você, meu amor. Fiquei aliviada com isso. Mas… que droga, eu deveria ter ido junto! Deveria ter ido quando tive chance!

&9- Não fique se martirizando por causa disso, Lílian, já foi. Agora você está aqui e comigo, está tudo bem.

&9- Eu sei… na verdade está tudo bem aparentemente, Severo. Não sabemos o que _ele_ está planejando.

&9- Por favor, pare de sofrer com antecedência. Temos que deixar as coisas acontecerem. Saberemos o que fazer quando chegar a hora certa. Agora é só esperar.

&9- É, você está certo. Eu só queria poder… modificar o passado. Há tanta coisa que eu fiz errado e queria poder consertar.

&9- Mas não pode, Lílian. Vamos… temos que viver o presente.

Ela sorriu e olhou para o lado.

&9- A essa hora Potter deve saber de toda a verdade, ou ao menos parte dela.

&9- Queria ver a cara que ele fez ao saber que só está vivo por sua causa – falou Snape com um sorriso malicioso no canto da boca.

Nesse momento eles ouviram batidas à porta. Lílian foi atender. Talvez por mera coincidência, mas era Harry Potter.

&9- Er… desculpe incomodá-la; a essa hora, professora, mas eu precisava lhe falar.

&9- Entre – respondeu ela simplesmente.

Lílian abriu passagem para Harry entrar e fechou a porta atrás dele. Ofereceu-lhe uma cadeira e voltou à sua poltrona.

Harry não gostou muito de ter que falar na presença de Snape, mas se eles realmente estavam juntos, não poderia simplesmente pedir para ele se retirar.

&9- Vai ficar olhando ou vai falar logo, Potter? – perguntou Lílian com um leve tom de impaciência na voz.

&9- É que, bem… o Prof. Dumbledore me contou algumas coisas e…

&9- E…?

&9- Acho que devo desculpas por meu pai e seus amigos… e agradecer-lhe por ter salvado minha vida. E ao senhor também, Prof. Snape.

&9- Não há necessidade. O que está feito está feito. O passado deve ser, não esquecido, mas mantido lá, que é o lugar dele. E pode ter certeza de que nada do que eu ou Severo fizemos foi pensando em você e em seu bem estar, mas sim em geral e nas pessoas que poderiam ser prejudicadas com todo o acontecimento.

Harry até estava sentindo um pouco de culpa pelo seu pai, Sirius e Lupin, e até um tanto agradecido por estar vivo graças à sua professora, mas isso não fazia sua repulsa por eles diminuir, afinal era notório que aqueles dois o odiavam… e era recíproco.

&9- Sim, senhora. Agora irei dormir. Boa noite Profª. Roberts, Prof. Snape.

Snape deu um mero aceno com a cabeça; Lílian respondeu. Então Harry dirigiu-se até seu Salão Comunal.

&9- O que a fez ser tão boazinha com Potter, querida?

&9- Devo admitir que ele não tem culpa dos pais e padrinho que tem… ou teve.

&9- Isso não o torna menos irritante e insuportável. E deve-se admitir, também, Lílian, que ele é igualzinho ao pai: arrogante e metido, acha que sabe tudo e que é o bom.

Ela sorriu.

&9- Tem razão, querido. Agora vamos esquecer tudo isso. Já estou sentindo saudades de você.

Ele a olhou com um olhar maroto. Levantou-se e foi até ela, a puxou pelas mãos, passou um braço por sua cintura e a apertou contra si, beijando-a ardentemente.


	13. Ainda Acertando Contas

Cap. 13 – Ainda Acertando Contas

Lílian acordou na manhã seguinte, espreguiçou-se e virou para o lado para abraçar Severo. Abriu os olhos repentinamente ao perceber que novamente acordara sozinha. Severo não estava ao seu lado. Dessa vez não haveria desculpas, não havia motivo no mundo o suficiente para ele levantar e deix�-la lá sozinha. E se havia, ele teria que lhe contar, ou acabariam brigando novamente.

Mas não conseguiu ficar tão zangada com ele, logo se lembrou da noite maravilhosa que tiveram e um sorriso esboçou em sua face; realmente em matéria de cama Lílian não tinha do que reclamar… Severo era mais que perfeito. Mas de qualquer forma, ela tinha que tirar aquilo a limpo.

Se vestiu e foi até o Salão Principal para o café da manhã, e lá estava ele, sentado. Comia e conversava com Dumbledore numa naturalidade como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela sentou do lado dele sem ao menos olhar para ele e não disse uma palavra.

- Boa dia, Srta. Roberts – cumprimentou Dumbledore sorridente.

- Bom dia – respondeu ela sem o menor entusiasmo.

- E eu não ganho um "bom dia", Lílian?

Ela olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Severo, usando daquele mesmo olhar que lançava aos seus alunos para mostrar o quanto era superior e que eles eram simples vermes. Ele percebeu, então perguntou:

- Algum problema, querida?

Aquela foi a gota d'água. Ainda por cima tinha a cara-de-pau de cham�-la de querida!

- Não – respondeu secamente olhando para sua xícara de café.

- Eu te conheço, Lílian. Foi algo que eu fiz? Eu estava muito ruim ontem? – perguntou ele abaixando o tom de voz.

Ela riu.

- Corta essa, Severo. Se tem alguma coisa que você faz bemé sexo.

Ele sorriu marotamente a essas palavras.

- Então o que está havendo?

- De novo, Severo, você me deixou sozinha. E vamos supor que você realmente tenha que fazer alguma coisa que exija que você levante cedo, custa me avisar? Se despedir? Por que sempre sai antes que eu acorde?

Ele realmente tinha seus motivos, mas Lílian não podia saber.

- Ah… é que eu tenho pena de te acordar antes da hora e…

- Nem tente. Você não me engana. Há alguma coisa muito mais séria por trás disso tudo e você não quer me contar. E caso você não se lembre, eu contei tudo de mim para você, não guardei nenhum segredo. E sabe por quê? Porque eu te amo e confio em você. Mas você parece não sentir o mesmo por mim.

- Por favor, Lílian, não é issoé que…

Mas ela não permitiu que ele terminasse, simplesmente se levantou empurrando a cadeira e saiu nervosa, despertando curiosidade naqueles que observavam a pequena discussão.

Snape resolveu deix�-la ir, mais tarde conversariam. Ela tinha que tentar esfriar a cabeça um pouco e pôr as idéias em ordem, e ele tinha que achar logo uma desculpa bem convincente. Porém alguém foi mais rápido e foi atrás para consol�-la.

Lílian ouviu batidas à porta.

- Vai embora, Severo! Deixe-me em paz!

- Aqui é o James, Lílian.

- Por favor, James, me deixa. Depois eu falo com você.

- Abra a porta, Lílian. Vamos conversar. Vai, eu sou seu amigo, quero o seu bem.

- Se gosta de mim e quer meu bem vá embora e me deixe sozinha!

- Não vou sair daqui enquanto não falar com você!

Ela perdeu a paciência. Não ficaria ali discutindo. Bufou e foi abrir a porta.

- Por favor, James… eu aprecio a sua amizade, mas será que não posso ter um momento sozinha?

- Posso entrar?

- Você não desiste… – disse ela abrindo passagem e fechando a porta em seguida.

- Eu vi você discutindo com Severo e o jeito com que saiu daquela mesa. Não quero me intrometer, mas me preocupo com você. O que está havendo? Há algo que eu possa fazer por você?

- Está tudo bem, James. Eu que sou meio explosiva, mesmo.

- O que o Snape te fez? – insistiu ele.

- O quê! – perguntou ela não acreditando na ousadia de James.

- Lílian, desde que um aluno viu você e Snape aos beijos na sala dele, toda a escola comenta e fica atenta a tudo o que vocês fazem para ter certeza absoluta de que não era imaginação do garoto.

- E que interesse idiota é esse? Será que não se pode ter um pingo de privacidade nesse lugar?

- Ora… me desculpe a franqueza, mas vocês dois são os professores mais odiados dessa escola. É natural que eles sintam curiosidade… para eles é incrível que um consiga suportar o outro.

- Ah, que legal – disse cínica.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. James foi se aproximando até ficar bem perto.

- Lílian… não consigo aceitar a idéia de que está sofrendo por menor que seja o motivo. Eu gosto muito de você. E quero que saiba que se eu soubesse que havia, ou h�, algo entre você e Snape, eu não teria a beijado, teria me segurado e te respeitado.

- Eu sei…

- Mas isso não diminui em nada meus sentimentos. Lílian… eu estou apaixonado por você.

- Por favor, James, não faz isso com você mesmo. Apesar de alguns… desentendimentos entre mim e Severoé ele que eu amo. Me desculpe dizer isso, mas é a verdade.

- Claro… eu entendo.

- Nós somos namorados desde tempos da escola. Ficamos alguns anos separados, mas nos reencontramos… felizmente.

- Não… precisa me dar satisfações da sua vida. Eu só queria mesmo que você soubesse.

Lílian colocou a mão no rosto de James e sorriu.

- James, eu não costumo ter… amigos. Eu só tenho Severo, Dumbledore e você em minha vida, são vocês as pessoas que eu sei que posso contar a todo momento. Eu aprecio muito sua amizade, seu dispor… me sinto lisonjeada por ser tão querida assim para você.

- Não, Lílian, eu não suportaria estar sempre perto de você e não poder fazer nada… amizade não é o bastante – declarou ele se afastando.

James simplesmente virou e foi embora, deixando uma Lílian triste agora por dois homens.

No jantar, Lílian observou que Severo estava muito emburrado, só não sabia o porquê. Não sentou ao lado dele, tampouco ao lado de James. Escolheu o lugar mais afastado possível para não ter que ouvir conversa de ninguém e jantar em paz. Mas é claro que tão ação não passou despercebida pelos alunos enxeridos; parece que finalmente todos já estavam convencidos de que sim, Roberts e Snape mantinham um romance e agora estavam brigados.

Não muito tempo depois ela se levantou e foi para seu quarto. Desta vez Severo foi atrás. Ela já estava na porta de seus aposentos quando ele a alcançou.

- E então, já está consolada? – perguntou ele sarcasticamente agarrando o braço dela e obrigando-a a olh�-lo direto nos olhos.

- Não faço nem idéia do que esteja falando. Agora quer me soltar?

- Ora, não se faça de boba. – Snape estava alterando a voz. – Ohé claro, o Sr. Kurthney é muito bonito e charmoso, não há como resistir. E você, Lílian, já deu pra ele?

Sem pensar Lílian deu um tapa ardido no rosto de Severo com a sua mão livre. Estava pronta para dar outro quando Severo segurou seu braço.

- Nunca – mais – se – atreva – a – fazer – isso – novamente.

- O ousado aqui é você! Quem pensa que é para falar comigo desse jeito? Quem lhe deu esse direito, Severo Snape?

Ele abriu a porta do quarto dela, entrou nele e a forçou a entrar também, ainda segurando-a firme pelo pulso. Fechou a porta em seguida.

- Eu não o convidei a entrar em meu quarto, portanto saia! Agora!

- Escute aqui – disse ele apertando mais o pulso dela e aproximando bem o rosto. – Eu já lhe disse uma vez e repito: não sirvo nem para corno e nem para amante! Então escolha com quem quer ficar.

- Me larga! Está me machucando! – ele soltou após um suspiro. – Qual é a tua, em? Primeiro: eu não sou propriedade sua; segundo: o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer é problema meu! Não lhe devo satisfação alguma. Mas só para você parar de pegar no meu pé eu vou lhe dizer, Severo Snape: eu sou AMIGA do James, entendeu? Amiga! Não acredita em amizade entre um homem e uma mulher? Francamente, Prof. Snape, o papel de homem ciumento traído não lhe cai bem.

- Amizade não é uma palavra que se empregue nesse caso, meu bem. Eu posso até acreditar, mas não numa amizade onde envolva você. Você nunca teve amigos, por que teria logo agora? E amizade logo com um cara que te beijou! Eu posso até ter perdoado, Lílian, mas nada me tira da cabeça que ele não teve que fazer muito esforço para conseguir aquilo de você.

- Mas você anda muito abusado! E só porque nunca tive amigos além de você não posso ter um agora? Para o seu governo, eu gosto, sim, de James, ele é um cara legal.

- Então fique com seu amigo.

Ele já ia saindo, mas Lílian continuou falando.

- O que você não sabe, queridoé que hoje ele veio me pedir desculpas, ele jurou que não teria feito absolutamente nada caso soubesse que eu já era comprometida. E ele não quis aceitar só amizade, falou que não conseguiria me ter só como amiga. Que iria se afastar. Satisfeito, agora? Será que não pode confiar em mim?

- É nele que eu não confio.

- Severo, por favor… acredite em mim… eu te amo!

- Me desculpe, Lílian, mas é que eu tenho medo de te perder novamente, ainda mais para ele, que é bem mais bonit…

- Não fale. Nem pintado de ouro ele é mais bonito do que você. Sev, você não vai me perderé só acreditar em mim e no meu amor por você. James já disse que vai se afastar.

- Que bom. Isso quer dizer que me perdoa?

- Claro – respondeu ela sorrindo. – Mas meu pulso ainda dói.

- Então me perdoe por isso também.

Severo passou a mão pela cintura dela e foi se aproximando para beij�-la, mas ela o impediu e se afastou.

- Nem vem, ainda estou de mau com você.

- Mas você já não me perdoou, Lílian? – perguntou ele sem entender.

- Não é isso…

- Ah, não vai me dizer que ainda está chateada por causa de hoje de manhã!

- Ainda estou de mau sim. Não vou ceder enquanto você não me contar a verdade.

Snape suspirou e olhou-a, desapontado.

- Boa noite, então.

- Boa noite.

E foi embora.

Ela ficou chateada. Queria que aquele beijo acontecesse, mas Severo tinha que contar a verdade. Não poderiam viver com mentiras.

* * *

_**N/A:** Aew, pessoal... gostaram? De novo esses diálogos toscos... mas pelo menos a história eu acho q tá boa, né? E continuem comentando!_


	14. Desaparecido

Cap. 14 – Desaparecido

Passou muito tempo e eles ainda se tratavam apenas como colegas; James não dirigia uma única palavras a qualquer um dos dois.

Tanto Severo quanto Lílian pareciam indiferente à própria situação, porém ambos, no íntimo, sentiam-se péssimos e com saudades um do outro.

Ao menos os outros, alunos e colegas, parecerem esquecer um pouco deles, pararam de ficar comentando sobre suas vidas. Os alunos apenas comentavam o quão ruins estavam sendo suas aulas de Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Severo e Lílian estavam de extremo mau-humor nos últimos dias, matavam seus alunos de tanto estudar, e não economizavam pontos das casas, nem da sua própria. E não adiantava conselhos de Dumbledore e sua insistência, nenhum cederia tamanho era o orgulho.

Numa certa noite, Lílian e Severo saíram ao mesmo tempo de suas salas, encontrando-se no corredor. Pararam e se fitaram, sem dizer uma única palavra. Havia uma tensão enorme entre os dois.

Snape, de súbito, avançou em Lílian, prensando-a contra a parede. Começou a beij�-la compulsivamente. Ela acabou rendendo-se aos seus desejos. Snape guiou-a ao seu quarto sem para de beij�-la, e lá se permitiu caricias mais ousadas, sem ter medo de tombar com um aluno.

Lílian tinha consciência do que fazia e da promessa que havia feito a si mesma, mas o desejo não realizado de ter Severo já a estava deixando maluca. Não havia jeito, ela amava e desejava demais aquele homem mais do que tudo no mundo, ela o queria e não iria interromper momento tão intenso e prazeroso por causa de um orgulho besta.

- Sev… você me enlouquece…

Ele grunhiu algo que ela não entendeu.

O local estava com uma iluminação um tanto sensual. Todas as luzes apagadas, apenas a lareira acesa, permitindo uma meia-luz entrar no quarto dele. E foi para lá que ele levou Lílian. Tirou sua capa e a dela também. Beijou o pescoço da amada, enquanto procurava os botões de sua blusa. Tirou-a e beijou seu colo. Depois começou a descer, lambendo toda sua barriga, para tirar sua saia longa. Ao sentir a língua de Severo brincar com seu umbigo, Lílian jogou a cabeça para trás e começou a bagunçar os cabelos de Severo.

Logo Snape estava tirando a saia de Lílian. Depois ergueu-a e jogou na cama, sem violência, mas com desejo animal. Ela apenas se arrumou ali, enquanto Severo tirava o resto de sua roupa. Foi indo por cima dela sobre a cama, beijando seus pés, suas pernas… passou para o ventre e foi subindo até chegar em sua boca.

- Lílian, seu corpo é maravilhoso!

…

-

Lílian remexeu-se lasciva sob o olhar de Severo. Quando abriu os olhos, assustou-se; esperava encontrar-se sozinha.

- Você por aqui? …

- Não ganho nem um "bom dia"?

Ela sorriu docemente e passou a mão pelo rosto dele.

- Bom dia, Sev.

- Bom dia. Ora, por que eu não estaria? Essa cama é minha. Mas, de qualquer forma, achei mais seguro estar aqui quando você acordasse, porque eu não queria que pensasse que eu apenas a usei… Não foi certo eu ter te atacado daquela forma, mas você sabe que eu a amo, não podia mais suportar ficar mais nem uma noite sem você.

- Fez bem em ter ficado aqui. Eu ficaria muito zangada se acordasse e novamente não o visse do meu lado. Talvez você não consiga entender o quão maravilhoso é para mim acordar depois de uma noite tão boa como essa e ver seu rosto, Sev.

- Bom, é melhor vestir-se; hora de enfrentar os pestinhas.

Lílian percebeu que Severo tentava desviar o assunto para ela não acabar perguntando novamente o motivo do sumiço dele nas noites anteriores. Afinal, se ele não queria contar, o motivo deveria ser muito sério. Mas por que dessa vez ele ficou? Lílian teria que descobrir isso, mas agora ela queria evitar aborrecimentos e aproveitar que estavam de bem. Mais hora, menos hora a verdade viria à tona.

- Lily, que tal descermos juntos, hoje?

Ele parecia de muito bom humor.

- Como assim? Quer assumir, mesmo? Acabar com as especulações dos alunos e comprovar o que eles já imaginavam?

- Claro! Ora, não que eu me importe com eles, mas ao menos param de ficar fazendo suposições. E eu quero poder ficar perto de você a hora que eu quiser, Lílian.

- Se você quer assim… não vejo porque não.

- Então vem.

- Ah… Sev?

- Sim?

- Quero tomar um banho, antes. Estou muito suada.

Ele riu.

- Tudo bem. Posso ir junto?

Ela sorriu com ar maroto.

-

Alguns minutos mais tarde os dois estavam indo pelos corredores das Masmorras de mãos dadas, indo em direção ao Salão Principal. Falavam um tanto excitados sobre a última fórmula mágica criada por Lílian.

- Bom dia, Alvo – cumprimentou Lílian sentando-se ao lado do velho diretor.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou Severo, também.

- Bom dia, meus jovens. Parecem felizes, não é?

Lílian piscou para ele, que entendeu rapidamente. Na verdade, Alvo Dumbledore sabia que isso um dia aconteceria. E é claro que os alunos voltaram a comentar, mas só pelo impacto de ver os dois de mãos dadas.

- Eu acho isso tão romântico!

- Ah, Hermione, qual é? Isso não é romântico, é… assombroso! É sinistro!

- Deixa de ser insensível, Rony. Olhe, eles foram feitos um para o outro!

- Aí eu tenho que concordar com você. Juntou fome com vontade de comer, aí… um consegue ser tão cruel e irritante quanto ao outro. Mas o que é que pode sair de Snape e Roberts? No mínimo, um bom concorrente de Você-Sabe-Quem. Eles são o casal mais funesto que eu já vi.

- Ah, Rony, cala a boca!

Lílian olhou para o lado e viu um James aparentemente deprimido. Cutucou Severo e apontou o colega.

- Deixa ele.

- Severo, ele está assim por minha causa!

- Você nunca foi de se preocupar com a vida alheia. – Lílian lançou um olhar de repreensão a ele. – Ok, ok… vá fazer seu papel de amiga.

E ela foi. Se aproximou aos poucos de James e tocou seu ombro.

- Ol�, James.

- Ol�, Lílian.

- Está tudo bem com você? – mas no mesmo instante ela percebeu que a resposta para sua pergunta era meio óbvia.

- Est�, sim, tudo ótimo, obrigado – respondeu ele tentando disfarçar que estava péssimo. – E você e Snape?

- Vamos bem… mas você tem certeza de que está tudo ok?

Mas um som estridente interrompeu a conversa deles.

- Ih, o sinal para a primeira aula. Preciso ir. Depois conversamos.

- Tudo bem.

Ela ficou olhando James sair. Logo Snape apareceu do seu lado.

- Lílian, vamos?

- Vamos.

Os dois foram juntos pelo corredor, conversando.

- E ele? – perguntou Snape, mas sem muito interesse.

- Apesar de dizer que está tudo bem, eu não sei… ele não quis me falar nada.

- Esquece ele, Lílian.

- Ah, Sev… eu me sinto culpada.

- Pois não devia. Agora vê se esquece.

Chegaram às portas de suas salas. Esperaram todos os alunos entrarem, então deram um selinho de despedida, cada um desejando ao outro um bom dia de trabalho.

-

O ano acabou; Lílian e Severo resolveram passar as férias no castelo, mesmo.

O ano passou muito rápido e tranqüilo, ao menos para Lílian. Não houve manifestações pela parte do Lord das Trevas e nem Harry Potter teve de bancar o herói como nos outros anos – Severo havia lhe contado o que tinha acontecido das outras vezes. Ao menos aos olhos dela e de outras pessoas não estivesse acontecendo nada. Ela não fazia idéia do que a esperava.

Já estavam em época de aulas de novo, a folga acabou. Mais uma noite, como tantas outras, Severo e Lílian ficaram juntos, em puro êxtase e amor, a paixão aumentado a cada beijo. Mas, no dia seguinte, ao acordar, Lílian encontrou-se sozinha. Sentiu um mau presságio. Já havia muito tempo que Severo não desaparecia como fizera no começo. Sentiu que algo ali estava errado. Vestiu-se rapidamente e foi até a sala do diretor. Não lhe importava que ainda fosse 5h30 da manhã de um sábado.

- Dumbledore, cadê Severo? O que está acontecendo? – perguntou ela invadindo a sala dele e o pegando ainda vestindo pijamas. – Por favor, Alvo, eu sei que você sabe!

- Sim, minha querida, eu sei. Mas se Severo ainda não se sentiu preparado o bastante para lhe contar, não serei eu que o farei. Tenha paciência e espere. Se ele decidiu omitir, mesmo que momentaneamente, temos que respeitar, não posso trair sua confiança.

Lílian sentiu uma pontada de raiva do diretor e estava pronta para explodir, mas se conteve. Tentou arrancar dele, então, de outras formas.

- Diga-me ao menos se ele está bem.

- Eu não saberia lhe dizer… mas Severo é forte, ele sabe se defender. Deve estar bem, sim.

- Isso quer dizer… ele está exposto ao perigo?

- Sim, querida.

Ela cambaleou, parecendo que ia desmaiar, mas se segurou em uma cadeira próxima e se sentou. Jogou a cabeça para trás. Imaginou onde estaria Severo, mas aquilo fora há tantos anos… não podia… ele não servia mais…

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por duas mãos grandes e pesadas tocarem seus ombros. Ela ergue-se de súbito.

- Severo! Você está bem? – perguntou ela apressada, colocando as mãos no rosto dele.

- Não se preocupe, Lílian. Estou bem.

- Eu os deixarei sozinhos – declarou Dumbledore. – Severo, não invente desculpas. Ela merece explicações, e você sabe disso melhor do que eu – e foi embora, passando por uma porta lateral que dava em seus aposentos.

- Severo… você não estava fazendo o que penso que estava, não é?

- Vamos nos sentar, Lílian.

O terror na expressão dela disse tudo a Severo. Ele sabia onde ela imaginou que ele estava, e estava certa. Devia confiar nela, pois ela o amava de verdade.

- Querida… ele, o Lord, está me chantagiando.

- O quê!

- Ele tem chamado seus Comensais… é claro que não respondi aos primeiros chamados, já que eu já havia me distanciado deles há anos. Mas recebi uma carta direta dele. Ordenou-me que eu aparecesse lá se quisesse tê-la viva.

- Severo, por Merlim! Ele vai mat�-lo! Ele está te usando, e quando não quiser mais, vai mat�-lo por você o ter traído no passado!

- Eu sei, mas…

- Não se arrisque assim por mim, ele não pode me fazer mal!

- Pode sim, querida, ele está muito mais forte. E felizmente ele não sabe que Dumbledore ou você ao menos suspeitam do que eu esteja fazendo graças à Oclumência. Já usou Veritasserum comigo, mas eu consegui resistir, já que conheço como ninguém as propriedades.

- Mas, Severo, estando dentro de Hogwarts, nós dois estamos protegidos! Por favor, não volte mais l�!

- Em nenhum lugar estaremos totalmente seguros, Lílian. Eu só peço a sua compreensão e apoio. É um serviço para a Ordem da Fênix que estou prestando, preciso descobrir exatamente o que o Lord pretende fazer e por que precisa de mim, então Dumbledore e o Ministério poderão peg�-lo.

Ela o olhou com um olhar triste.

- Por favor, não se machuque. Não quero ficar viúva antes mesmo de ter me casado com você.

- Não se preocupe, meu amor, eu estarei bem. Se eu tiver sua ajuda, tudo ficará mais fácil.

Os dois se beijaram longamente, e então voltaram ao quarto dela. Ele sentou na cama recostado no encosto dela, e Lílian dentou a cabeça na pernas dele. Ficaram ali por algum tempo em silêncio, quando ela perguntou:

- Sev, o que vai fazer hoje o dia todo?

- Não sei… todo o meu trabalho está adiantado.

- Ah, que bom, então você vai me ajudar – afirmou ela.

- No quê?

- Corrigir provas.

- Lílian! Hoje é Sábado!

- Eu sei, Sev, mas preciso colocar meu trabalho em dia. Se você me ajudar, amanhã teremos o dia inteiro livre.

- Ok, ok…

Os dois foram para a sala de aula dela. L�, Snape se sentou a uma mesa e começou a corrigir provas das quatro casas de 5º, 6º e 7º anos. Lílian parecia meio nervosa enquanto preparava as aulas, até que finalmente falou.

- Severo, esses livros de Poções são um lixo, são pobres demais em informação!

- Eu também acho, Lílian… mas então não use os livros, prepare pela sua cabeça, mesmo. Eu raramente usava os livros.

- Que droga… eu não estou muito boa para inventar coisas, agora. E graças a você.

- Pois é… então no próximo ano lembre-se de pedir um outro livro.

- É o que irei fazer. Mas agora vamos trocar: eu corrijo as provas e você prepara minhas aulas. Você sempre foi bom nisso.

Eles trocaram de serviço. Mas não demorou muito e Lílian voltou a falar.

- Sev, você sempre amou Poções, que eu sei. Por que querer ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? É claro que eu sei que sempre gostou disso, também, sempre com livros de Magia Negra. Mas seus olhos brilhavam enquanto sua poção fervia. Eu ouvi uns garotos dizendo que você sempre cobiçou o cargo que agora ocupa.

- Lílian… – ela esperou pacientemente que ele encontrasse as palavras certas – eu quero tentar impedir que surjam mais Comensais da Morte e formar mais Aurores. Por meio das minhas aulas eu tento mostrar o quão importante é se permanecer ao lado da Luz. E talvez seja uma forma de me redimir… pagar pelo meu passado. Eu mostro a verdadeira escuridão aos alunos, mostro a verdadeira cara da Magia Negra, e os faço odi�-la.

Lílian sorriu.

- Uma causa muito justa, meu amor… é legal de sua parte fazer isso.

- Não procuro ser legal, e sim fazer justiça e mostrar competência.

- Mas isso não te faz um herói… Severo, me escuta! Você não precisa provar nada! Não volte mais àquele lugar, meu amor. Não quero perdê-lo.

Ele deixou as anotações em cima da mesa e foi até Lílian. Ergue-a pelas mãos e acariciou seu rosto.

- Já disse para não se preocupar. Eu sei me cuidar. As vezes coisas acontecem… mas nada no mundo me tirará a vida enquanto eu ainda tiver você aqui me esperando.

A essas palavras Lílian permitiu que uma lágrima escorresse por seu rosto. Abraçou Severo e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele. Sabia que ele estava certo, mas algo lhe dizia que aquilo não daria certo.

-

Lílian já estava acostumada a acordar as vezes e encontrar Severo dormindo ao seu lado, e outras ver-se sozinha naquela cama, que parecia tão maior quando estava desocupada. Apesar de acostumada, era inconformada, não conseguia se concentrar em nada se ele não estava presente.

Mas um certo dia, o que ela mais temia aconteceu; Severo apareceu pela lareira. Lílian olhou para ele e viu o terror em seus olhos. O homem estava coberto de sujeira e sangue, as roupas rasgadas, estava muito tonto para conseguir se manter de pé.

Lílian, que estava sentada na poltrona que ficava de frente para a lareira, levantou-se rapidamente, muito assustada.

- Severo! O que aconteceu? O que fizeram com você, meu amor!

Ele teve de se apoiar nela. Ela teve de ir carregando ele até a cama. Mas ele não quis deitar, apenas se sentou.

- Sev, fale comigo…

- Ele… ele me… pediu – Severo tinha muita dificuldade para falar – que… que entregasse… você… a ele… te entregasse… mas e-eu… neguei.

- Oh, Sev… você não devia…

- Ele declarou… guerra… Lílian… chame… Dumbledore… chame…

Ela correu pelos corredores tão rápido que em menos de cinco minutos estava devolta com o velho professor.

* * *

_**N/A:** Puxa, pessoal, demorei mas estou aqui. É que agora começaram minhas aulas, estou sendo bombardeada. Até parece que estou fazendo um cursinho de tanta matéria que a gente tem que pegar em pouco tempo. Não dá tempo para fazer mais nada, ainda mais agora que tenho cinco aulas a mais por semana que o normal. Mas é isso aew.  
Essa fic já está pronta, como eu acho que eu já disse, e vou fazer uma continuação. Mas eu gostaria que alguém betasse... então se vc que está lendo é beta ou conhece alguém que é, me manda um e-mail, me adiciona no MSN ou deixa um review aqui.  
B-jão e origado a vcs que comentaram! Continuem comentando, sempre, pois eu adoro! Até o próximo cap.!_


	15. Veritasserum

Cap. 15 – Veritasserum

- Dumbledore…

- Severo, é melhor você não voltar mais lá. Agora você corre muito risco de vida.

- Acho que eu nunca mais vou querer sair de lá – respondeu Severo normalmente, parecendo que se curou instantaneamente.

Dumbledore e Lílian ficaram confusos.

O que era Severo Snape, de repente se transformou em Lord Voldemort, uma transformação aparentemente dolorosa. O nariz encolheu, os cabelos encurtaram e ficaram de aparência bem limpa, a altura também diminuiu alguns centímetros, os olhos clarearam e o queixo afinou.

- Tudo bem, docinho? – disse Voldemort sorrindo cinicamente para Lílian.

- Tom! – exclamou Lílian surpresa. – Cadê Severo? O que fez com ele, seu desgraçado!

- Calma, amor, aquele verme está vivo. Só um tanto… ah… machucado.

- O que fez com ele? Cadê ele? Vamos, fale!

- Por favor, Lílian, acalme-se – pediu Dumbledore. – Severo é forte.

- Ah, Lílian, a luz do meu dia… como tive saudades de você!

- Já eu sequer me lembrei da sua existência. Você não vale tem o chão que piso, Riddle!

- Não diga esse nome!

- Eu digo, sim. _Riddle_! O que vai fazer, agora? Me bater? Pois eu sou uma sonserina, meu bem, e não gosto de sangue-ruim, que é o que você é!

Voldemort enrubesceu de raiva.

- Parabéns, sua vadia, conseguiu me deixar com raiva. Pois apanhar é o que você merece, mesmo!

Ele avançou nela, mas Dumbledore se colocou na frente, impedindo o ato do bruxo das trevas.

- Não ouse tocar num fio de cabelo dela, Tom – disse muito sério.

Eles se fitaram com ódio.

- Muito bem, seu velho, eu o desafio.

- Desafio aceito. Mas não aqui.

- Vamos para outro lugar. – E voltando-se para Lílian. – Eu volto para te buscar, minha cachorra – prometeu.

Dumbledore e Voldemort saíram pela lareira pronunciando palavras que Lílian não conseguiu gravar, deixando-a desesperada, sem saber o que fazer. Precisava resgatar Severo. Foi quando pensou em dois nomes que poderiam ajud�-la: Harry Potter e James Kurthney. Eles eram as únicas pessoas que Lílian sabia que podia contar. Claro que com Potter ela não mantinha amizade alguma, mas ele também fazia parte daquela história.

Ela foi correndo pelos corredores em direção à torre da Grifinória. Encontrou Hermione no caminho.

- Srta. Granger!

- Ah, ol�, Profª. Roberts – cumprimentou ela sem muito entusiasmo.

- Por favor, me diga onde está Potter!

- Parece preocupada, professora, há algo que eu possa fazer?

- Apenas me diga onde está Potter!

- Bom, ele está treinando Quadribol lá no…

Hermione não pôde concluir a frase, pois a professora já havia saído correndo.

Lílian chegou no campo de Quadribol e viu Harry e seu time voando em suas vassouras… estavam treinando para o próximo jogo contra a Corvinal.

- Potter! – gritou Lílian.

Harry olhou para baixo e viu a professora lhe fazendo sinal para descer. Disse aos colegas que continuassem com o treino e desceu.

- Algum problema, professora?

- Vários! Desça dessa vassoura e venha comigo.

- Mas o treino…

- _Agora_!

Muito surpreso, Harry guardou a vassoura depressa e seguiu a professora até sua sala, depois de avisar ao time que se ausentaria por tempo indeterminado.

- Potter, o Prof. Dumbledore te contou algumas coisas sobre mim e Voldemort, não é?

- S-sim – respondeu ele ainda sem entender.

- Pois bem, os dois estão duelando em algum lugar, que eu não faço idéia de qual seja, nesse exato momento. E Seve… o Prof. Snape está em algum outro lugar que eu também não sei qual. Só sei que Tom fez alguma coisa com ele… não sei, torturas, qualquer coisa muito ruim.

- Sério! Eu já vi o Prof. Dumbledore duelar com Voldemort, uma vez. Ele vai se sair bem, tenho certeza.

- Tudo bem, mas agora precisamos fazer alguma coisa para resgatar Severo! Tem alguma idéia de onde é a sede dos Comensais, Potter? Por que eu faz muito tempo que não apareço, eles já devem ter mudado. E nunca perguntei a Severo onde é.

- Bom, tem alguns filhos de Comensais aqui em Hogwarts. Talvez com ajuda de Veritasserum e ameaça de pontos a menos, consigamos arrancar algo deles.

- Ótimo! Eu vou pegar.

Logo ela voltou com um vidrinho preenchido da Poção.

- Agora devemos trazê-los aqui, professora.

- Bem… deixe-me pensar… Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson… tem mais algum?

- Flint e Nott.

- É mesmo. Fique aí, eu vou busc�-los.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que a professora voltasse com os seis sonserinos. Nesse meio tempo, Harry parou para pensar. Iria adorar ver aquela turma de idiotas submetidos ao Veritasserum.

- Sentem-se todos aí e fiquem quietos.

- Professora, fale-nos o que está acontecendo! O que esse Potter tá fazendo aqui?

- Acho que mandei ficar quieto, Sr. Malfoy. Não me admira sendo filho de quem é… Lúcio também não pára de falar um segundo.

- Mas eu exijo uma explicação!

- Cale-se! Logo o senhor poderá falar bastante.

Não foi fácil fazer os filhotes de cobra beberem a poção. Lílian teve de apelar para a varinha.

- Faça você as perguntas, Potter, eu estou sem cabeça, vou acabar matando esses idiotas!

- Muito bem. Eu vou fazer as perguntas… não quero tumulto para responder. Todos aqui são filhos de Comensais da Morte?

Seis cabeças balançaram em sinal de sim.

- Todos aqui estão sendo preparados para seguir os passos de seus pais?

Novamente as cabeças confirmaram, como se fossem marionetes.

- Então estão à par de tudo ou quase tudo o que acontece no círculo íntimo de Voldemort?

Confirmaram.

- Ora, Potter, pare com essas perguntas e vá direto ao assunto! – disse Lílian nervosa.

- Tudo bem, professora. Flint, me responda onde fica a sede de Voldemort.

- Na casa do pai do Malfoy – respondeu ele mecanicamente.

- Certo… e alguém sabe onde se encontra Severo Snape?

Quem respondeu foi Malfoy.

- Em minha casa, sob o olhar de meu pai. Aposto que a vaca da minha mãe está lá com ele…

Lílian sentiu o sangue ferver em suas veias, pois sempre soube que Narcisa arrastava uma asa por Severo. De qualquer forma, ela já ia se levantando, mas Harry pediu que ela ficasse mais um pouco.

- E como ele est�?

- Muito mal, pode ter certeza. Eu estava lá e vi aquele traidor sendo torturado… bem feito pra ele! Só não está morto porque o Lord não quer. Ele pediu que meu pai mantivesse o traidor vivo e o fizesse sentir mais dor.

Lílian gemeu.

- Potter, eu vou atrás dele.

- Eu vou com você, não pode entrar lá sozinha. Se tudo o que o Prof. Dumbledore me disse for verdade, a senhora morre no instante em que pôr os pés naquela casa!

- Não, Potter. Fique aqui e tente descobrir qualquer informação que possa ser útil a Dumbledore e à Ordem. Vou chamar o Prof. Kurthney para ir comigo.

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ Como esse capítulo é curto, resolvi post�-lo no meio da semana (aqui da casa de uma amiga que tem banda larga, euhehueuhe). Daí o capítulo 16 eu deixo para o final de semana. Obrigada pelos comments e continuem com eles. B-jão._


	16. O Resgate

**_N/A:_ **_Olá pessoal, hoje estou colocando a nota aqui em cima. Sei làme deu vontade.  
Mas então... quieria desculpar a demora. Geralmente eu posto caps. sábado ou domingo de manhã... mas minha vida tá hiper corrida, até nos finais de semana. Nem ia postar hj, mas se eu odeio que as pessoas atrasem nas fics que eu estou lendo, eu q não vou fazer o mesmo, né.  
Respondendo à Regine Manzato... sim, eu tenho várias fics no SnapeMione. Adoro esse shipper. E espero que você continue lendo minhas fics!  
E agradecimentos a quem está lendo e comentando. Não imaginam a alegria que me dá quando eu vejo no meu e-mail que tem comment novo!  
B-jus e continuem comentando!_

* * *

**Cap. 16 – O Resgate**

Lílian saiu em disparada pelos corredores e deu um encontrão com alguém. Por sorte era James.

James, eu estava mesmo atrás de você!

Diga – respondeu ele friamente, mas Lílian não se importou.

Ela resumiu rapidamente toda a história. James aceitou ajudíla, então foram a um lugar propício para aparatar, ou seja, que fosse fora das propriedades de Hogwarts. Foram direto à Mansão Malfoy, onde Draco disse que Severo estaria.

Aparataram diretamente no salão da casa sem se importar com quem poderia estar lá. Deram de cara com um Lúcio Malfoy se divertindo com uma trouxa.

Ora, ora, Malfoy. Eu achei que seu Mestre o tivesse mandado vigiar Severo Snape – disse Lílian com um sorriso malicioso no canto da boca.

Ah, ol� _Milady_. O que devo à sua ilustre visita? – perguntou ele quase que casualmente.

Lílian não gostou do título pelo qual Lúcio a chamou. E ela sabia que ele só estava provocando. Ela quis avançar nele, mas James a segurou pelo braço.

Sr. Kurthney, você por aqui! – disse Malfoy irônico. – Por acaso é sua querida irmãzinha que está zelando pelo traidor do Snape.

Não tenho irmã, Lúcio. Ela morreu há 10 anos atrás – disse James notavelmente alterado.

Ora, não engane a si mesmo, James. Há 10 anos que sua amada irmã teve o bom senso, ou mal, de servir ao Lord das Trevas. E pode ter certeza que isso não a matou, ela está bem viva.

Maldito dia! – murmurou James para si mesmo.

E então… se tornou Auror na esperança de um dia pegar sua irmã, mas acabou como um professorzinho qualquer de Hogwarts.

Quer calar a boca? Não preciso de você para me contar como é minha vida!

Lúcio Malfoy olhou para a trouxa e simplesmente a matou, usando a varinha, sem a menor cerimônia, deixando James e Lílian horrorizados.

Mas e então – disse Lúcio indiferente ao que acabara de fazer –, o que os traz aqui exatamente?

Viemos buscar Severo! – disse Lílian num tom mandão, quase gritando.

Oh, que tocante! – e apontou a varinha para ela, mudando totalmente a expressão de sarcasmo para seriedade. – Já que veio até aqui, fique e espere o Mestre. Ele deve estar louco para ver você, Roberts.

Pois já nos vimos em Hogwarts. E duvido muito que aquele bastardo volte. Dumbledore e Riddle travaram uma batalha, e, francamente, aquele idiota é fichinha perto de Alvo Dumbledore.

Lúcio pareceu se alarmar. Ele sabia que Voldemort estava mais forte, mas ainda assim Dumbledore tinha mais chances de vencer, devido a sua astúcia e calma, além dos infinitos poderes.

James, percebendo o estado preocupado e pensativo de Lúcio, aproveitou para desarmílo.

_- Expelliarmus!_

A varinha do homem loiro voou da mão dele e ele caiu no chão, batendo a cabeça e desmaiando, permitindo a Lílian e James que continuassem. Eles seguiram pelo hall e subiram pela escada principal, dando num corredor cheio de portas.

E agora, James? – perguntou Lílian desesperando-se ao ver tantas portas. Queria sair logo dali. – Como vamos saber qual das portas nos levará até Severo?

Não sei, Lílian – respondeu o outro andando vagarosamente pelo corredor, com sua varinha empunhada e apontando para as portas. – Estão todas protegidas; não posso olhar através delas.

Eles param e se entreolharam, preocupados.

Lílian, há um banheiro aqui.

Mas ela não teve tempo para dar qualquer resposta; uma porta próxima se abriu e dela saíram vozes. James puxou Lílian pelo braço e a levou junto para dentro do banheiro.

Não devíamos deixílo sozinho, Bella – disse uma das vozes.

Pare de ser sempre certinha, Beth, ele está desacordado e não vai a lugar algum!

E dentro do banheiro…

James, era Bellatriz Lestrange e…

Minha irmã – respondeu deprimido.

Será que falavam de Severo?

Provavelmente, por isso temos de ir rápido, elas podem voltar a qualquer momento ou, pior: podem achar Malfoy desmaiado lá em baixo.

Eles esperaram os barulhos cessarem e, cuidadosamente, saíram do banheiro.

Mas de qualquer forma, acho que elas não são tão burras a ponto de deixar a porta destrancada. Como vamos saber qual é?

Antes que pudessem pensar em algo, uma porta se abriu. Desta vez não deu tempo de se esconderem, mas por sorte, quem saía da porta era Severo Snape.

Severo! – chamou Lílian, mas em voz baixa.

Lílian! O que faz aqui? – mas viu James e fitou-o com ódio. – E com _ele_?

Viemos te buscar, Severo – e avançou nele, beijando-o. Ele soltou um gemido de dor. –Ah, perdoe-me. – Ela deu uma olhada nele. – Você está horrível!

Tive sorte de não enlouquecer como os Longbotton depois de tantos feitiços.

Hum-hum – pigarreou James para chamar a atenção do casal. – O papo está muito bom, mas realmente precisamos ir.

Sev, cadê sua varinha?

Obviamente que tomaram de mim. Mas se está pensando em aparatar, esqueça, a casa tem proteções contra isso.

Mas chegamos assim!

Para entrar d� para sair não.

Os três se entreolharam, um buscando achar a resposta no olhar do outro. Severo se apoiou na parede e colocou a mão na cabeça, sentindo dor. Lílian se aproximou e passou a mão pelo rosto do amado, um rosto cheio de cortes sangrando. Ele ainda tinha algumas costelas fraturadas e respirava com dificuldade.

James resolveu ir dar uma olhada na sala da qual Severo saiu. Enquanto isso, o casal conversou baixinho.

Lílian, por que ele?

Como? – perguntou ela desacreditando nos próprios ouvidos.

Por que ele? Por que não veio com qualquer outra pessoa? Tinha que ser logo ele?

Por Merlim, Severo, não acredito que está me dizendo isso! Ele veio com a melhor das intenções, veio salvílo!

Pois eu preferia morrer na mão desses idiotas daqui do que ser salvo pelo homem que cobiça a minha mulher.

Está sendo injusto!

Ei, vocês dois, há duas vassouras lá dentro e uma janela suficientemente grande. Até chegarmos a um lugar propício para aparatar, servem.

Severo e Lílian trocaram olhares bravos. Ele se apoiou nela e os dois foram em direção ao quarto. Lá dentro havia duas vassouras arrebentadas, apoiadas na parede, perto de uma janela grande o bastante para uma pessoa magra e alta passar.

Severo, venha na minha vassoura.

Eles se arrumavam para sair, quando ouviram vozes se aproximando.

Eles devem estar lá em cima!

Os três trataram de se apressar, subindo de qualquer jeito nas vassouras.

Eles estão escapando! Eles estão escapando!

Bellatriz Lestrange, Elisabeth Kurthney e Lúcio Malfoy haviam chegado no quarto um pouco tarde; os fugitivos já estavam no ar: James à frente, Lílian logo atrás com Severo sentado de lado na parte da frente da vassoura. A mulher ainda virou o rosto e levantou o dedo do meio para os Comensais da Morte.

Lílian, vamos pousar lá – gritou James depois de alguns minutos, apontando para um lugar no chão.

Eles finalmente pousaram; James teatralmente, Lílian e Severo um tanto desajeitados por conta do peso.

Todos pousaram bem?

O casal afirmou com a cabeça. Iriam aparatar até Hogsmeade e lá usar uma lareira. James foi primeiro. Lílian abraçou Severo e aparataram. Só que aparatar sozinho é uma coisa, aparatar duas pessoas consome muita energia de quem praticou o feitiço.

Quando chegaram a Hogsmeade, Lílian estava pálida, conseguiu dizer apenas:

Chegamos, Sev… conseguimos – e desmaiou.

Não imaginaram que ela fosse chegar a desmaiar. Consequentemente não puderam chegar até Hogwarts via lareira, então a solução era Severo tentar se agüentar sozinho, e James carregar Lílian nos braços – a contragosto de Severo, que ficou com raiva por não estar em condições de carregíla ele mesmo.

Nisso, Harry e Dumbledore estavam na sala desde último, olhando incansavelmente para o Mapa do Maroto à espera da chegada do trio.

O garoto queria ir até a Mansão Malfoy ajudar de alguma forma, mas achou melhor ficar e esperar Dumbledore. E quando ele chegou, disse para Harry que seria mais prudente que ficassem ali e esperassem.

Logo os dois viram três pontinhos intitulados de "Lílian Roberts", "Severo Snape" e "James Kurthney" aparecerem na fronteira de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore e Harry desceram correndo, levando consigo Madame Pomfrey e Hagrid caso fosse necessário.

Professores! Professores! Conseguiram!

Por Merlim, Severo, o que fizeram com você? – perguntou Pomfrey assustada com o estado do homem.

Nada, estou bem… Lílian está desmaiada…

Por feitiço? – perguntou Pomfrey.

Esforço – respondeu Severo simplesmente.

Hagrid assumiu o posto de carregar Lílian; Severo, muito relutante, seguiu apoiado em Harry e Madame Pomfrey.

O casal foi conduzido até a Ala Hospitalar. E só depois de muita insistência James se deixou ser examinado também. Lílian logo melhorou, mas Severo teve de passar mais tempo para se recuperar.

Desculpe, Alvo, mas eu estava tão preocupada com Severo que acabei me esquecendo de lhe perguntar… como foi lá com _ele_?

Dumbledore sorriu triunfante e seus olhos azuis brilharam por trás dos óculos de meia-lua.

Fugiu – respondeu calmamente.

Fugiu… simplesmente, assim, sem mais nem menos?

Sim, como um covarde, mas prometeu que voltaria.

Mas… o senhor foi atingido?

Nada que um velho como eu não suporte.

Lílian ia protestar, mas foi interrompida por Madame Pomfrey.

Srta. Roberts, o Prof. Snape acordou. Talvez você queira vê-lo…

Ela olhou para Dumbledore, que lhe devolveu um olhar de incentivo, então ela foi.

* * *

_**N/A again:** Não sei se o povo percebeu que esse site está com mania de trocar uns acentos ou sei lá o que... então só para avisar que não sou eu que estou digitando errado, ok?  
Aaaah! Eu tentei de td para os travessões q indicam fala aparecerem, mas não deu. Então tentem entender assim mesmo, flw?_


	17. Um Estranho no Castelo

Cap. 17 – Um Estranho no Castelo

Srta. Roberts, o Prof. Snape acordou. Talvez você queira vê-lo…

Ela olhou para Dumbledore, que lhe devolveu um olhar de incentivo, então ela foi.

Lílian olhou para Dumbledore, que lhe respondeu com um olhar de incentivo. Sentiu-se mais segura. Foi indo já com uma bronca na ponta da língua, pois estava, na verdade, com raiva pela ingratidão de Severo. Mas seja lá o que fosse falar, morreu na garganta antes de ter a chance de sair pela boca quando viu o homem deitado naquela cama, com muitos curativos e inválido.

Severo…

Ele virou o rosto e encarou-a, olhou bem fundo em seus olhos, mas não disse nada. Então Lílian resolveu continuar a falar.

Severo, eu… – mas não soube o que dizer. – Escuta aqui. Não é porque está deitado aí nessa cama todo enfaixado que vai se livrar de me ouvir. Por que foi tão injusto? O que você pensa, em? Não foi justo o que disse a mim, James foi de toda boa vontade para ajudá-lo!

Ele nada respondeu, apenas virou o rosto para o outro lado. Lílian se calou imediatamente ao ser ignorada. A pena que sentiu estava maior do que a raiva, não queria brigar com Severo, queria apenas que eles ficassem bem.

Sev… fala comigo…

Ele não respondeu e não voltou a olhá-la tampouco.

T�, eu sei que você não gosta dele por aquelas coisas que aconteceu, mas entenda, eu fiquei desesperada quando soube que Riddle tinha capturado você. Fiquei com medo de perdê-lo, de perder o homem que amo! Eu… precisava resgatá-lo imediatamente.

Finalmente ele se virou para ela e falou:

Está muito sensível perto do que já foi um dia, Lílian… não combina com você. Você já foi mais…

Menos "melosa", você quer dizer.

É… por aí.

Ela suspirou longamente, então se agachou bem perto dele.

Sev… eu amo você.

Eu sei… você fez tudo isso por amor, claro. Mas nem sempre é o melhor a se fazer, e até mesmo o próprio amor machuca.

Severo, você não está falando coisa com coisa.

Eu bati a cabeça, mas minha sanidade está intacta. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Eu só quero que saiba que não vou deixar aquele… … tirar você de mim.

Lílian deu um de seus raros sorrisos, porém leve.

Ele não vai, Sev, porque eu não quero, eu só quero você.

Eles se beijaram longamente. Podiam sentir o amor nos lábios um do outro… aquela sensação era uma das melhores do mundo. Mas foram interrompidos por um pigarrear de Dumbledore.

Perdoe-me, mas acho que precisamos conversar.

Claro, professor – respondeu Lílian, corando levemente e se levantando.

Acho que ainda não está em condições de conversar, Severo, mas quanto antes eu souber de tudo o que aconteceu, mais cedo tudo estará resolvido.

Tudo bem, Alvo, eu falo. – Severo suspirou. – Na minha última ida à sede dos Comensais, o Lord, como sempre, estava querendo saber de tudo o que acontece aqui dentro. Algumas coisas sem muita importância eu dizia, como Potter estar se tornando um bruxo cada vez mais poderoso etc… Algumas coisas eu até inventava, mas é claro que tomando cuidado para não colocar ninguém em perigo. – Ele tossiu. – Mas parece que desta vez ele não se sentiu satisfeito ou percebeu que eu mentia… talvez pelo tom de voz… eu não estava muito bem. Resumindo, fui obrigado a tomar Veritasserum. O resto o senhor pode imaginar.

Sinto muito, Severo. Mesmo sabendo dos perigos, eu lhe pedi que fizesse esse serviço pela Ordem… foi muito útil por todo esse tempo, e eu agradeço, e é claro que também peço que me perdoe pelo o que fiz você passar.

Não se culpe, Alvo, eu sabia dos riscos que corria e insisti em continuar.

Lílian puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama de Severo e se sentou, pegando na mão do amado.

Mas, enquanto me levavam para o local onde eu estava até há pouco, fingi-me de inconsciente, então pude ouvir algumas das conversas. Nada muito importante, apenas uma coisa: que o Lord estava vindo para Hogwarts se passando por mim. Temi por Lílian.

O casal se entreolhou. Lílian sorriu tristemente, Severo intensificou o aperto das mãos.

É, ele veio – disse Dumbledore muito sério. – Até tentou alguma coisa com Lílian, mas felizmente eu estava por perto. Na verdade ele mesmo que mandou me chamar… grande burrice! Bom… mais alguma coisa?

Apenas precisamos manter os olhos abertos. Precisamos cuidar muito bem de Lílian, ele a quer. E já armou um plano, mas deste eu não tenho conhecimento.

Entendo…

E de Potter também. Parece que eles já têm tudo planejado e não vão demorar muito para pôr o plano em prática.

Lílian engoliu em seco e apertou mais a mão de Severo.

Os dias se passaram; Voldemort não deu nenhum sinal, e Lílian já estava se esquecendo de que era o próximo alvo dele; Severo já estava bem melhor e de bem com Lílian; Dumbledore contou tudo para Harry e o aconselhou que ficasse de olhos aberto e atento, e lhe disse que em hipótese alguma ficasse desacompanhado em dias de visita à Hogsmeade.

Depois que estava recuperado, Severo se sentiu na obrigação de ir agradecer a James Kurthney por tê-lo ajudado e auxiliado Lílian. Mas antes de fazê-lo, foi conversar com Lílian a respeito, esta lhe deu um beijo e desejou boa sorte. Então ele foi: seguiu pelos corredores do castelo em direção à sala do professor.

James ouviu batidas à sua porta, foi atender.

Ah, ol�, Prof. Snape. Que bom que já está recuperado. Entre. – Ele conduziu Severo para dentro, fechou a porta e se virou para encará-lo. – E então, em que posso ajudá-lo?

Já… ajudou. – Pigarreou. – Eu… ah… vim agradecer… pelo que fez por mim… e por Lílian.

Ah, tudo bem, não foi nada – respondeu James com um sorriso muito jovial.

Eu… talvez tenha sido mal agradecido, mas saiba que considerei seu gesto.

Claro.

Era só isso. Com licença, Sr. Kurthney. – Severo abriu a porta e foi embora.

Logo ele já estava em seus aposentos. Lílian estava l�, estava sentada no tapete à frente da lareira acesa, preparando alguma poção.

Sev, que bom que chegou. Pode me ajudar aqui?

Claro…

Ele se sentou ao lado dela e começou a ajudá-la. Não soube o porquê, mas aquela cena o fez se sentir ridículo e ao mesmo tempo uma sensação boa passou por seu peito, lhe dando a impressão de que não poderia nunca ser mais feliz. Olhou para o lado e fixou os olhos no rosto de sua amada, ficou a contemplá-lo por algum tempo… Ela era tão linda, tão… perfeita, tão maravilhosa… ela lhe fazia o homem mais feliz e mais completo do mundo, e agora sabia que nunca mais poderia viver longe dela, longe do verdadeiro amor.

Severo desligou o fogo do caldeirão sem aviso prévio e empurrou os ingredientes e livros para o lado, então puxou Lílian para perto de si.

Que mania que você tem de interromper minhas…

Mas ele não deixou que ela terminasse, a calou com um beijo caloroso e apaixonado.

Meia hora depois o casal andava de mãos dadas pelos corredores da escola, em direção ao Salão Principal, para o jantar. Estavam atrasados; todos já estavam lá. Mas subitamente as luzes se apagaram, a escola toda ficou em completo breu.

Severo e Lílian se assustaram, pararam abruptamente. Ele tirou a varinha e murmurou "Lumus", mas nada aconteceu. O mesmo foi com Lílian, sua varinha não produziu o feitiço.

Lílian, não solte minha mão! – advertiu Snape.

Prof. Snape? – disse uma vez vinda do meio da escuridão.

Quem está aí? – perguntou Snape com a voz bravia.

Eu, Harry Potter.

O que faz andando pelas Masmorras a essa hora, Potter, quando devia estar no Salão Principal?

Severo, por favor, agora não é hora. Potter, onde est�?

Perto da porta do banheiro. Eu estava saindo dele quando a luz apagou…

Tudo bem, fique aí… Sua varinha também não funciona?

Não, senhora.

Severo… o que pode estar acontecendo? – perguntou Lílian com a voz num tom levemente choroso.

Não faço a mínima idéia, Lílian. Precisávamos chegar até o salão…

Seria um tanto difícil… estamos nas Masmorras, ainda, há escadas para subir.

Os três acabaram desistindo de tentar entender o que acontecia. Lílian e Severo se recostaram à parede, abraçados, enquanto Harry se sentou no chão, apoiado na parede.

Só quase duas horas depois a luz voltou a acender – sozinha. Os três, que já estavam cansados de esperar e sem paciência, colocaram as varinhas em punho e foram correndo até o Salão Principal.

Ao chegarem l�, depararam com todos os alunos e professores dormindo: uns caídos no chão, outros deitados nos bancos e outros, ainda, com os rostos dentro do prato de comida.

Mas o que…? – começou Snape, mas não achou palavras para terminar a frase.

Algo os fez desmaiar. Vejam, estão apenas dormindo. Não estamos dormindo também porque não estávamos aqui! – disse Lílian. – Olhem só, até Dumbledore ronca como nunca! O que poderia ter causado isso?

Sua resposta veio logo em seguida.

Não consegue pensar em nada, meu amor?

* * *

**N/A:** Gente, eu não sei o que tá acontecendo com esse os travessões simplesmente não aparecem! E tem uns acentos estranho aí q não consigo tirar... num é culpa minha!  
E eu queria me desculpar pelo tempão q fiquei sem postar! (rimou) E... a fic tá quase no fim! Prometo q eu posto o próx. cap no sábado q vem, blz? Comentem, please!


	18. Avada Kedrava

****

Cap. 18 – Avada Kedrava

__

- O que poderia ter causado isso?

Sua resposta veio logo em seguida.

- Não consegue pensar em nada, meu amor?

Lílian, Severo e Harry olharam assustados para o dono da voz. Ele continuou.

Querida, é bom te ver novamente! – exclamou ele com um leve tom de deboche. – Achei que estivesse desacordada junto dos outros. Terei de falar com Lúcio, ele falhou na hora de aplicar o feitiço no castelo…

Lílian fitou-o com muito ódio. A coisa que menos queria era ter de olhar para aquele rosto fino com olhos vermelhos de pupilas em fendas. Aquele sorriso cínico a irritava. Se pudesse, o mataria ali mesmo, mas por mais que fosse uma bruxa extremamente poderosa, contra Voldemort não havia jeito.

- Hmmm… Severo, não me agrada lhe ver de mãos dadas com a _minha_ mulher, mas não estou bravo com você, o tempo que me serviu foi muito bom… sinto saudades daquele tempo, Severo, era meu melhor Comensal. Pena que me traiu… e duplamente – completou ele com uma olhar significante para Lílian.

Severo lançou a Voldemort um olhar de quem não se importava.

Ora, vejamos quem mais está aqui… Harry Potter, que prazer revê-lo.

- Já eu não posso dizer o mesmo. É sempre um desprazer olhar para você e imaginar o que fez com meus pais… e com todos que atravessaram seu caminho.

- Vejam só, o menino é audacioso! É como seu pai. Na verdade, Potter, eu não queria matar sua mãe… ela era linda demais para morrer, mas fez a burrice de me enfrentar.

- Cale-se! – gritou Harry, alterando-se.

- Riddle, pare com isso! Vá embora! Estamos em três, enquanto você está sozinho.

- Calma, querida. Você nem ao menos conhece seu marido. Acha mesmo que eu seria tão burro a ponto de vir sozinho? Mas, de qualquer forma, poderia acabar com vocês num piscar de olhos.

- Não é e nunca foi meu marido! Nunca teve esse título!

- Tsk, tsk… trocar a mim, o Lord das Trevas, por _isso aí_? Lílian, você não deve estar em seu juízo perfeito. Snape deve ter de dado alguma poção… Venha aqui, meu bem, e aprecie a morte lenta e dolorosa desses dois seres insignificantes.

Lílian percebeu que ia se desesperar e só prejudicaria Harry e Severo. Então decidiu fazer um teatro para ganhar tempo e conseguir pensar em algo. Obedeceu o Lord e foi até ele. Passou a mão em sua face.

- Milorde, disse certo: seres insignificantes. E é verdade… eu fui muito burra. Sou, sim, sua esposa, e sempre serei. Vamos sair daqui antes que os outros acordem… Estaremos em menor número mesmo que todos os seus Comensais apareçam. E você não tem nada a ganhar com a morte deles.

Ele a fitou com seus olhos de cobra, analisando-a. Pegou seu pulso com força e jogou-a no chão.

- Tenho muito a ganhar, sua vadia! Pensa que pode me enganar? Sabe, eu deveria matá-la juntamente com esses dois. E é o que vou fazer.

- Não fará nada contra ela e nem ninguém, Tom, enquanto eu viver.

Os quatro viraram seus rostos para ver quem era o dono da voz. Viram um homem muito velho, de barbas longas e prateadas, óculos de meia-lua na frente de um par de olhos muito azuis, que brilhava. Harry nunca o vira tão sério.

- Dumbledore!

- Já deveria saber, Tom, que não é qualquer feitiço que me derruba.

- Cale a boca! Eu vou te matar, seu velho!

- Pode até conseguir me matar, mas de nada vai adiantar, pois os aurores estão vindo.

- Duvido que consigam passar pelos meus Comensais da Morte e Dementadores.

- Então só nos resta lutar. Tenho pena de você, Tom… sempre foi um garoto perturbado… Pare com isso, cresça! Somos quatro contra um, você não tem chance!

- Pois agora serão em três – disse Voldemort com um sorriso cínico, apontando rapidamente a varinha para Snape. – _AVADA KEDRAVA!_

Foi tudo muito rápido. Um raio verde saiu da ponta da varinha de Voldemort tão velozmente que Severo nem percebeu, não teve tempo para se esquivar, acabou sendo atingido diretamente no peito.

Lílian gritou. Segurou Severo antes que ele caísse. A expressão dele era de terror. O homem que amou por toda sua vida estava morto em seus braços. Lágrimas rolaram instantaneamente pelo rosto de Lílian.

- NÃO! SEVERO! – ela gritava e chorava com desespero.

Foi caindo por causa peso de Severo em seus braços e por causa da enorme tristeza que sentia. Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Estava desesperada, doía muito. Batia no rosto de Severo com força, gritando seu nome.

Acorde! Vamos, acorde! Não me deixe aqui sozinha! Acorde, seu idiota! Não faz isso comigo! ACORDE!

Voldemort ficou pasmo por algum tempo ao ver Lílian agir daquela forma. Afinal, ele a amava, do seu jeito, mas amava. Sentiu uma leve tristeza por tê-la feito sofrer daquela forma. Mas não se arrependia. Snape era um traidor e amado por sua mulher, merecia morrer.

Harry foi até Lílian e a puxou. Ela se debatia, gritava e chorava. Snape ficou estirado no chão, muito mais pálido que o normal, ainda com aquela expressão de horror estampada no rosto.

Lílian conseguiu, finalmente, se desvencilhar dos braços de Harry e avançou em Voldemort, até encostar a varinha em seu peito.

- Desgraçado! IDIOTA! EU TE ODEIO! – e deu um tapa ardido no rosto dele.

- Me bata de novo, sua vadia, e te mandarei junto com Snape.

- ENTÃO ME MATE! Prefiro a morte do que ficar nesse lugar sem Severo…

- Por favor, Lílian, pare com isso. Não vai adiantar de nada! – disse Dumbledore indo até ela e a puxando para longe.

- Me deixe, Dumbledore!

- Professora, ele tem razão, você não pode fazer nada. Só eu posso matá-lo. E eu quero muito fazer isso, pode ter certeza… ele matou muita gente que eu amava.

- ENTÃO MATE ESSE DESGRAÇADO DE UMA VEZ!

- Harry… pense antes de tomar qualquer atitude – alertou Dumbledore.

- Pode deixar.

Finalmente Voldemort e Harry Potter ficaram frente-a-frente, ambos empunhando suas varinhas.

- Ah, Potterzinho… você não é de nada. Pensa que pode me matar?

- Duvida? Pois eu poderia matá-lo, sim, em questão de segundos!

- Não seja ridículo, garoto, você não é páreo para mim!

- Mas com a ajuda de todos, Harry estaria apto a te destruir, Voldemort! – disse uma voz vinda do meio das pessoas que dormiam.

- Por Merlim, que feitiço é esse que Malfoy pôs no castelo que todos já estão acordando! E quem é você?

- James Kurthney.

- Ah… Kurthney… sua irmã é uma bela Comensal, só um tanto atrapalhada.

James olhou bravo para Voldemort. Olhou para Lílian, ela estava com o rosto vermelho e parecia muito abatida. Foi quando James viu o corpo de Severo estendido no chão.

- O que… o que aconteceu com ele?

- James… esse monstro… ele matou Severo… – disse Lílian se jogando nos braços de James e voltando a chorar desesperadamente.

- Sinto muito, Lílian. Mas eu te juro que vou fazê-lo pagar muito caro por estar te fazendo sofrer. Agora não fique assim… tente se acalmar.

- Tá…

- Oh, que comovente! Está podendo, em, Lílian? Um homem que te ama matou o outro que a amava também. Agora aparece um terceiro apaixonado prometendo te vingar. É…

- Cale a boca, seu desgraçado!

- É melhor ficar de fora, Kurthney, ou terei de matar mais um pretendente da minha mulher. E não estou afim de gastar minhas energias com vermes como você. Prefiro guardá-las para aniquilar Potter e Dumbledore – disse Voldemort soltando uma risadinha sarcástica.

- Então venha me matar! – chamou Harry. – Ou será que está com medo de se ferrar de novo, é?

- Definitivamente, Potter, você não tem cérebro, assim como seus pais! Eu ofereci tudo a eles, mas os idiotas teimaram em ficar ao lado desse velhote do Dumbledore. Resultado? Morte. E é isso que vai acontecer com você. Ao menos que seja esperto o bastante para ver que ao meu lado poderemos dominar esse mundo e teremos tudo o que quisermos e todos aos nossos pés!

- Não seja patético, Voldemort, não vou cair na sua! Mesmo que eu quisesse, não seria possível. E EU sei disso porque EU ouvi o que dizia a profecia! Não há espaço nesse mundo para nós dois.

- Já que é assim… comece a rezar para Merlim, Potter, porque dessa vez você não irá sobreviver, agora que sua mamãe não está aqui para morrer por você!

Harry sentiu seu sangue ferver e um imenso ódio tomar conta de todo o seu coração e sua mente. Levantou a varinha e apontou para Voldemort, este fez o mesmo, apontando sua varinha para Harry. Então um raio verde saiu da ponta de cada varinha ao som de duas vozes gritando "Avada Kedrava".

**__**

N/A: Por favor, não me matem! Não imaginam como foi duro para mim… ver o Sev morrer… Esse cap. eu escrevi com lágrimas nos olhos. Na verdade essa fic estava meio parada, precisava ter mais emoção, principalmente nos caps. finais. É, agora só tem o 19 e o epílogo. Depois acabou… Ah… e apesar de imaginar o que vcs podem estar pensando que vai acontecer, me digam o que acham que vai acontecer pra eu ver se só eu que tenho esse pensamento "novelístico", hehehehe.

Viu, Sheyla, vc acertou, era o Voldie, mesmo. Ah... eu tou mto previsível, mesmo.

O próximo capítulo é decisivo e enorme, por isso vou postar só semana que vem. E eu quero comments, senão não tem cap. 19! Q q é isso! Só um comment na semana inteira! Tá, minha fic tá meio podrex, mas num é tão ruim assim que não mereça uns reviwes educadinhos, né?

B-jus, pessoal!


	19. O Fim

Cap. 19 – O Fim

Harry sentiu seu sangue ferver e um imenso ódio tomar conta de todo o seu coração e sua mente. Levantou a varinha e apontou para Voldemort, este fez o mesmo, apontando sua varinha para Harry. Então um raio verde saiu da ponta de cada varinha ao som de duas vozes gritando "Avada Kedrava".

HARRY, NÃO! – gritou Dumbledore, soltando Lílian.

Mas de nada adiantou chamar; os dois raios se encontraram entre os dois bruxos. Uma enorme explosão barulhenta de raios verdes aconteceu. Lílian correu até o corpo de Severo e o abraçou, na esperança de conseguir protegê-lo da explosão e se sentir protegida. Apertou-o fortemente para não serem levados.

Logo a explosão acabou e a fumaça baixou. O Salão Principal parecia campo de guerra: mesas e cadeiras todas viradas e quebradas, vidros também quebrados, muitas pessoas com arranhões e sujos. Agora todos estavam acordados.

Todos os olhares confusos caíram sobre Harry e Voldemort. Os dois estavam caídos e desacordados. Dumbledore e Kurthney estavam encolhidos num canto. Foi só então que viram Lílian debruçada sobre um corpo, chorando baixo, indiferente às coisas a sua volta. Os alunos e professores que observavam, perceberam, então de quem era o corpo.

Apesar a aversão que os outros sentiam por Lílian e Severo por eles serem do jeito que eram, sentiram um enorme pesar. Alguns chegaram a deixar que lágrimas escapassem, mas mais pela tristeza da cena como um todo do que pelo próprio professor.

Dumbledore ordenou que todos permanecessem em seus lugares e em silêncio. Então ergueu-se e foi até Harry.

Harry, acorde. – Instantaneamente o garoto acordou. – Sente-se bem?

Dumbledore? Eu… consegui?

Tom, acorde – ordenou Dumbledore para o outro bruxo, que, também, acordou instantaneamente.

Dumbledore… o que aconteceu?

Todos começaram a cochichar, curiosos. A voz de Voldemort estava diferente, assim como seu rosto e o corpo mudaram totalmente. Ele estava muito velho, era baixinho e um tanto gordo. Apenas o olhar parecia ser o mesmo. Harry já não entendia mais nada; Lílian, que agora olhava para o estranho homem, pareceu compreender o que acontecia.

Silêncio! – gritou Dumbledore e todos ficaram quietos no mesmo instante. – Que bom que está de volta, Tom Riddle.

C-como assim? Ele… ele se foi? Estou livre?

Sim, Tom, mas lamento que isso só tenha acontecido agora. Harry tinha que conseguir por si só, eu não tinha permissão para falar-lhe nada.

Compreendo, Dumbledore. E agradeço.

Todos pareciam mais intrigados ainda. Lílian podia imaginar o que estava acontecendo, mas não podia acreditar. Já Minerva McGonagall sorria jovialmente.

Professor, por favor, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Harry impaciente.

Calma, Harry, acho que todos aqui querem uma explicação.

Professor Dumbledore, será que eu posso…

À vontade, Tom – respondeu o velho sorrindo levemente.

O não mais Voldemort levantou-se, limpando as vestes. Foi até um lugar onde pudesse ser visto por todos os presentes, limpou a garganta com um pigarrear, olhou para Lílian tristemente, então começou com o discurso.

Contou sobre sua época na escola, quando estava no 2º ano. Até aquele tempo todos o viam como uma pessoa normal, um sonserino aplicado e calado. Tinha apenas um amigo, que morreu nas férias de Natal em um acidente. Então ficou sozinho, pois ninguém ligava para ele, nem seus pais, seus colegas ou professores.

Ele sentia um enorme desejo em ver o que havia dentro da Floresta Proibida. E justamente por ser proibida é que ele se sentia mais atraído. Foi então que decidiu quebrar as regras da escola. Saiu do castelo na calada da noite. Entrou na floresta. Não havia nada além de árvores, uma brisa gelada e o brilho da lua.

Foi então, depois de um bom tempo andando, que um vulto de aproximou. Um homem. Mas não de carne e osso. Era apenas uma imagem, uma luz. Era alguém com um ar obscuro e um tipo misterioso.

Subitamente, o tal vulto avançou para cima do garoto, penetrou em seu peito. Tom sentiu uma dor forte no coração e caiu. Antes de desmaiar, viu um rosto na sua frente, um garoto de cabelos pretos rebeldes, de óculos redondos e uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. Soube na mesma hora que seu destino estava nessa visão.

Quando acordou, já era dia. Sentiu-se estranho… sentiu sede de destruição e poder, sentiu a ambição correr pelo seu sangue. Sabia que seria um grande bruxo, devia ser temido. Um nome. Precisava de um nome que as pessoas temessem pronunciar, um nome que traduzisse tudo o que era e seria, tudo o que sentia. Um nome. Lord Voldemort.

Mas ainda não estava contente. Não podia fazer nada sozinho. Então, durante seus próximos anos na escola, reuniu seguidores. Mas esses seguidores tinham que satisfazer duas exigências: ser sonserino, ou ao menos algumas qualidades de um, e, obviamente, puro-sangue. Os sangue-ruins tinham de ser eliminados do mundo.

Bom, acho que o resto vocês sabem. Não irei pedir perdão, porque acho que se outro fosse escolhido para ser o Lord das Trevas, eu seria um de seus seguidores. Mas também não foi glorioso ser Voldemort, preferia ser eu mesmo, porque Voldemort não era ser humano, não tinha capacidade de amar, mas eu tenho, e amei uma pessoa mesmo com aquela alma que tomava conta de meu corpo. Agora estou liberto!

Tom, eu esperava mais de você.

Perdoe-me decepcioná-lo, Dumbledore, mas eu sou um sonserino.

Há muitos sonserinos bons e honestos, Tom! – argumentou McGonagall.

H�? Dê-me um exemplo, professora.

McGonagall sem resposta. Olhou para baixo e permaneceu quieta.

Muito bem. E como eu ia dizendo, eu amei alguém. Lílian, ainda podemos ser reis, ainda mais agora que esse aí está morto. E você ainda é minha esposa.

Não… Tom, eu não quero! Eu nunca te amei, eu amo Severo! – ela correu até ele e se ajoelhou aos seus pés. – Por favor, Tom, traga-o de volta! – gritava ela em meio a lágrimas.

E por que eu faria isso? Acha mesmo que vou me suicidar pelo meu rival? Você não me conhece mesmo, Lílian.

Por favor, Tom, pelo amor que sente por mim!

Eu não te amo tanto a ponto de fazer uma coisa dessas. Lílian, meu amor, achei que fosse mais esperta.

Ela cerrou os punhos e fechou os olhos. Sentiu todo o ódio que podia correr por suas veias, um desejo ardente de matar aquele homem, mas não poderia, pois poderia estar destruindo a melhor e única forma de trazer Severo de volta. Então tentou se controlar. Levantou-se e se afastou um pouco, mas sem deixar de olhar fixamente nos olhos dele.

Não parece que Voldemort se foi… você é idêntico a ele, a não ser por essa feiura que ele certamente não tinha. Você é um monstro, animal, cruel!

Com tantos elogios assim, querida, vou acabar ficando envergonhado – respondeu ele sarcasticamente.

Nesse momento o lugar foi invadido por cerca de 30 aurores, incluindo todos aqueles que participavam da Ordem da Fênix.

Riddle! Fique parado onde est�! – gritou um auror indo à frente de todos. – Vamos, peguem-no!

Três aurores correram até o bruxo e o seguraram. Um quarto auror, Alastor Moody, se aproximou, sorrindo, e apontou a varinha para Tom Riddle. Ia pronunciando o nome da pior Maldição Imperdoável de todas, mas não pôde concluir, foi interrompido por um grito de Lílian.

NÃO!

O que foi? Acha que não devo matar seu querido marido? Sinto muito. Mas você terá tempo o suficiente para chorar a morte dele em Azkaban. Apenas aguarde.

Não, não é isso! Se ele tem que morrer, que ao menos traga Severo de volta!

Moody olhou para ela intrigado. Olhou para o corpo de Snape estirado no chão. E depois passou os olhos pelo bruxo à sua frente. Voltou os olhos para Lílian, então abaixou a varinha.

Explique, como ele pode trazer Snape de volta? Ele está morto, Roberts. Sinto muito, mas não há nada que se possa fazer. Agora, por favor, me deixe terminar meu serviço.

Não, espera! Eu sei que é loucura, mas… – ela olhou para os lados, pensando se devia mesmo fazer aquilo. Era a única coisa que podia fazer sem mudar o rumo da história. – eu não sei se é certo… Por favor, entendam, todos vocês, essa não era a hora de Severo morrer, eu sinto isso!

O que pretende fazer, Roberts? Desembucha logo!

Ela estava apreensiva e trêmula. Esfregava suas mãos uma na outra, suava frio. Olhou para Dumbledore. Este estava sério. Depois olhou para o corpo de Severo. As lágrimas voltaram a derramar de seus olhos. Então voltou-se para o auror à sua frente e disse com determinação e coragem:

Há um jeito ainda, Moody, um feitiço. Apenas um feitiço saiu da varinha de Tom Riddle depois de ter matado Severo: um Avada Kedrava, que não deu certo porque colidiu com um feitiço igual lançado por Harry Potter. Assim, por terem sido os dois últimos iguais e o último ter sido anulado, Riddle pode fazer o feitiço inversamente, dando sua vida pela de Severo.

Você está maluca, Roberts? Isso é proibido! Se não quiserem te prender por ter sido esposa de Voldemort, irão prendê-la por isso E Snape está morto, você não pode mudar o destino dele. Você tem que aceitar e pronto. Se todos forem querem ressuscitar os mortos porque sentem saudades, o mundo terá uma superlotação.

Por favor, acredite em mim! Não era a hora dele! Não era! Ele tem muito o que fazer aqui. E eu preciso dele… o filho dele precisa dele…

Moody franziu a testa. E quando ia responder, Dumbledore interveio:

Você está certo, Moody, mas entenda o lado dela. Está grávida! E não apenas ressuscitará alguém, substituirá. Eu não concordo com a morte de ninguém como punição, mas se Tom tem que morrer, que Severo viva.

Lílian ainda chorava. Sorriu em agradecimento para o velho professor.

Moody pareceu se interessar. Pensou por um momento, então perguntou:

Há quanto tempo, mas ou menos, ele lançou os feitiços?

Não sei… estou meio sem noção do tempo… acho que não faz meia hora.

Então está em tempo, ainda. Mas antes… a senhorita é a professora de Poções, não é?

Sou.

Que bom. Será que pode nos ceder Veritasserum? Seria ótimo arrancar algumas informações e confissões de Riddle antes.

Não tenho certeza se tenho. Talvez em meu armário pessoal… eu vou verificar.

Enquanto Lílian não voltava, os outros cochichavam e faziam suposições por todo o salão. Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger, os melhores amigos de Harry Potter, foram ajudar o amigo, que estava um pouco tonto.

Durante o caminho, Lílian não parou de chorar. Temia que seu plano não desse certo. Mas resolveu tirar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça. Mas quando ia entrar em seus aposentos, olhou para a porta do quarto de Severo. Lembrou-se de momentos com Severo, das noites de amor que passaram ali. Balançou a cabeça e entrou logo em seu quarto. Por sorte havia uma dose exata para adultos de Veritasserum. Voltou rapidamente para o Salão Comunal; não podia perder mais tempo.

Logo Tom Riddle estava tomando a poção e soltando informações. A localização dos Comensais, planos de dominar o mundo e até um cilada que preparara para alguns trouxas. E contava isso rindo.

Não esperaram o efeito da poção passar e já estavam ordenando que Tom fizesse o que pediu Lílian.

Faça o que Lílian Roberts deseja!

Nunca!

Estou ordenando! – bradou Moody rudemente.

E quem pensa que é para me ordenar alguma coisa?

Sou um auror com uma varinha, enquanto você é um bruxo qualquer… e sem varinha – respondeu ele sarcasticamente.

Riddle fechou a cara e se recusou a colaborar com a própria morte. Lílian interveio.

Por favor, Tom, por mim! – implorou ela se ajoelhando na frente dele, com os olhos muito vermelhos depois de tanto chorar.

Por você? Você não vale nada, sua vadia!

Tom, se me ama, ou amou, tanto quanto diz, então atenda ao meu pedido!

Ele a fitou com ódio e desprezo. Sabia que de qualquer jeito morreria, mas não daria o prazer aos outros de ceder ao pedido de Lílian e deixar Snape viver. Seria algo humano demais para alguém como ele.

Todos na escola, principalmente os alunos, olhavam para aquela cena totalmente surpresos. Sempre diziam que o casal de professores não tinham coração, eram pessoas extremamente más. Mas agora podiam ver o quão humanos eram, ou podiam ser. A professora estava se humilhando pelo homem que amava, mas a verdadeira maldade, que era Tom Riddle, não queria ceder.

Depois de algum tempo de silêncio, olhares suplicantes de Lílian para Riddle e a torcida silenciosa da platéia, Riddle falou:

Não posso, Lílian, Snape era meu rival, me traiu. Eu o matei por merecimento dele por ter me desafiado.

Tom, o que eu tenho que fazer para que você se convença? Você não pode ser tão cruel assim! Se você realmente me ama, Tom, então é porque resta um sentimento bom dentro de você!

Ele continuou fitando-a… pensava seriamente em ceder ao pedido de Lílian.

Por você… já que terei que morrer mesmo… Ao menos uma vez na vida vou fazer algo para lhe agradar.

Lílian não acreditava em seus próprios ouvidos. O sorriso radiante que ela abriu (e que apenas Severo conhecia) espantou a todos, que sempre a viam muito séria ou no máximo um sorriso cínico.

Sério! Você… vai mesmo… vai fazer isso! Tom, eu não sei o que dizer… Obrigada!

As pessoas do salão mantinham a respiração presa e não piscavam que era para não perder nenhum detalhe. Então, à resposta de Tom, todos suspiraram aliviados.

Sem nenhuma condição? – cochichou Harry ao ouvidos dos amigos Rony e Hermione.

Os aurores que seguravam Tom conduziram-no até próximo ao corpo de Snape e o soltaram, mas não deixaram de apontar suas varinhas para ele. Lílian também se aproximou. E antes que Tom fizesse qualquer coisa, Moody alertou Lílian pela última vez:

Roberts, sabe o que pode acontecer, não sabe? Sabe quais podem ser as conseqüências?

Sim, Moody, seu sei… infelizmente – respondeu Lílian desanimada. – Ele pode perder totalmente a memória, perder seus poderes de bruxo, ou até ficar com alguma deficiência física ou mental.

Mas também pode vir perfeitamente normal – interveio Dumbledore. – Não percamos as esperanças.

Não me importo com como ele vir�, apenas o quero de volta.

Então vamos logo com isso, antes que eu me arrependa – disse Tom ríspido.

Obrigada, Tom. E adeus.

Ela não entendeu o porquê, mas sentiu um aperto no coração quando disse "adeus". Seria por que talvez fosse sentir saudades? Isso nunca! Mas então… pena? Por que deveria sentir pena do maior assassino da história bruxa?

Ele pareceu nervoso, começou a suar. Então fechou os olhos para se concentrar. Abriu os braços, pedindo espaço. Pediu sua varinha, pegou-a e apontou para Lílian. Lílian fez o mesmo, apontou a varinha para Tom. Ela murmurou um feitiço; raios dourados saíram da ponta da varinha de Tom Riddle.

Pronto, Tom, agora é a hora! – bradou Lílian.

Riddle respirou fundo, então gritou:

_AVAR-DEKA-DAVA!_

Uma rajada de luz branca muito intensa saiu da ponta da varinha de Riddle, acertando em cheio o peito de Severo, fazendo-o levitar. Seu corpo ficou suspenso no ar por quase um minuto, enquanto vários raios de luz o atravessavam. Uma ventania forte tomou conta do local. Riddle parecia fazer um esforço imenso para segurar a varinha firme em sua mão, estava empalidecendo, o suor escorria solto por sua face envelhecida pelo tempo.

Então a luz da varinha cessou; Snape voltou ao chão lentamente; Riddle caiu ajoelhado, muito exausto; Lílian não se importou com nada, apenas saiu correndo na direção de Severo, apoiou a cabeça dele em seu braço, passou a mão pelo seu rosto e chamou por seu nome.

Subitamente, Severo arregalou os olhos, no exato centésimo em que uma luz negra saiu do peito de Riddle, se espalhando em vários raios. Ele gritou e abriu os braços. Então essa luz também cessou. Riddle amoleceu e foi ao chão. Estava morto.

Severo! Pode me ouvir?

Li… Lílian… o…o que aconteceu? Eu não morri?

Não, meu amor, você está vivo! – disse ela com os olhos cheios d'água e abrindo aquele sorriso magnífico.

Isso… é bom – declarou Severo e desmaiou.

Ela olhou preocupada para Dumbledore, e este respondeu com um sorriso, deixando-a mais aliviada.

Logo tudo foi esclarecido; todo o mundo festejava a morte de Tom Riddle – Voldemort (essa parte ninguém entendeu muito bem), e Harry Potter só ficou mais famoso ainda. Além disso, a história sobre Lílian Roberts e Severo Snape ficou muito conhecida, entre bruxos e trouxas.

Severo acordou apenas três dias depois. Até ali já sabiam que totalmente, ao menos, sua memória não tinha sido afetada, e também não havia problema físico nenhum. Para saber o resto, tinha de espera que ele acordasse.

Lílian! – gritou ele erguendo bruscamente seu tronco.

Severo, finalmente! Você acordou!

O que está acontecendo? Eu tive um sonho estranho… com o Lord…

Calma, meu amor, deite aí, eu lhe explico tudo. Não foi um sonho.

Não demorou muito e Lílian já tinha resumido toda a história para Severo. Então ele pôde constatar que não havia sonhado.

Lílian… obrigado…

Não me agradeça, Severo, apenas viva para mim, não me deixe sozinha nunca mais! E… você se sente bem? Acha que veio perfeitamente bem?

É… acho que sim. Mas há coisas que só saberemos com o tempo.

Claro.

Madame Pomfrey se aproximou e deu um gritinho quando viu Severo acordado.

Prof. Snape, graças a Merlim, está inteiro! Mas agora tem que descansar, volte a dormir.

Não, eu me sinto bem, quero sair daqui.

Nada disso, você fica.

Mas…

Fique, querido, depois nós conversamos – disse ela sorrindo amigavelmente e piscando para ele.

Ah, claro – respondeu Severo tentando interpretar a piscada dela.

Só à noite daquele dia é que Severo foi liberado. Ele e Lílian seguiram de mãos dadas até os aposentos dela. No que fecharam a porta, Severo abraçou Lílian e a beijou.

Não, espera, Severo, precisamos mesmo conversar.

Ah, não pode ficar para outra hora? Estou morrendo de vontade de…

Não, Severo. Tem que ser agora.

Tudo bem, então – disse ele a largando.

Os dois se sentaram nas habituais poltronas. Lílian pigarreou e começou:

Bem… um dos argumentos que usei para que me permitissem insistir com Riddle para ele fazer o feitiço foi… que… eu queria que… que o pai… o pai do meu bebê vivesse para ver o filho crescer…

Esperta você em, Lílian? Usar de um argumento desses… – Ele deu uma breve risada. – Muito boa idéia.

Mas ela continuou séria. Ele ficou intrigado.

Por que essa cara, Lílian? Você… não está falando sério, est�? Digo… você está grávida?

Sim, Severo, eu estou.

Ele abria a boca para dizer algo, mas fechava logo em seguida, não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia se estava pronto para ser pai. A idéia lhe assustou um pouco. Mas Lílian sorria, seus olhos brilhavam. Então ele percebeu que ela estava feliz com a notícia. Ele deveria ficar também.

Um filho, Lílian… nossa, eu não sei o que dizer… é estranho.

Eu sei, meu amor, eu também me senti estranha quando soube. Mas pensando bem, eu quero sim ter esse filho, ele é fruto do nosso amor, Severo, é o que falta para a nossa história de amor estar completa!

Claro, você tem razão.

Ele se levantou da poltrona, foi até Lílian, ergueu-a e a puxou para o centro do cômodo, então se ajoelhou, ainda pegando em suas mão, e disse:

Lílian, você aceita se casar comigo?

Lílian não pôde acreditar no que ouvia. Sim, ela queria, mas perdeu completamente a fala. As lágrimas já rolavam soltas por seu rosto. E aquele sorriso que era só de Severo iluminou seu rosto.

Sim, Severo, eu aceito!

Então os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente, com a certeza que dali por diante suas vidas seriam só alegria.

* * *

_**N/A:** Viu só, não sou tão má assim. Sev está de volta! Bu�, a fic acabou... mas ainda tem o prólogo. E esse cap. nem tava tão grande assim, só estava bem meior que os outros, hehehe. Acontece que eu fiz uma burrada tão grande nessa fic... furo de roteiro. Levei muito tempo para ter uma idéia convincente para ressuscitar o Sev. O jeito que eu tinha achado não teria como acontecer... quebrei a cabeça, mas consegui arrumar. Por isso que ficou grande. Antes tava menor e o prólogo maior. Mas tive que trazer várias coisas do prólogo pra cá. Ebtão é isso. Espero que tenham gostado. Reviews, please!_


	20. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

9 meses depois…

Com licença, professor Snape, pode vir aqui um instante?

Severo mandou que seus alunos ficassem em silêncio e foi até a porta ver o que aquela aluna do 7º ano da Corvinal queria. Ele saiu da sala e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Espero que tenha um bom motivo para atrapalhar minha aula, Srta. McRyan, ou isso lhe custará bons pontos da sua casa – disse ele com seu jeito ríspido.

É um bom motivo sim, Prof. Snape. É que a Profª. McGonagall mandou eu vir aqui lhe dizer que sua mulher, a Profª. Roberts, está entrando em trabalho de parto lá na…

Mas ela não pôde terminar, Severo saiu correndo pelo corredor. Quando estava no final, virou para trás e gritou "Cuide dos meus alunos!", então continuou correndo.

Quando finalmente chegou à Ala Hospitalar, foi impedido de entrar. Brigou, mas não adiantou. Ficou andando de um lado para o outro no corredor, até que finalmente, depois de muito tempo, a porta se abriu, e dela saiu McGonagall.

Parabéns, Severo, é uma linda menina!

Uma menina! Deixe-me vê-la!

Ele entrou no local aos tropeços e foi direto para o leito onde estava Lílian, já com a menininha já limpa, cheia de cabelos espessos e negros.

Lílian… ela é linda!

Ela é a sua cara, meu amor.

Mas os olhos são seus.

Ela sorriu em resposta. Então veio Madame Pomfrey e mandou que Lílian amamentasse a criança. Severo achou a cena linda. Era sua família. Faria de tudo para protegê-las para sempre, ele as amava muito.

Quando a filha terminou de mamar, Lílian ofereceu para Severo segurar a menina. Ele pegou, mas não tinha jeito. Minerva o ajudou.

Cuidado, Severo, ela é muito frágil. Cuidado com a cabeça dela. Pega assim, isso…

Olha, parece que ela sabe quem é o papai – disse Pomfrey.

E como vão chamá-la? – indagou Minerva.

Tínhamos combinado… se fosse menino, seria Barry, como o avô de Severo, mas como é menina, terá o nome da minha mãe: Vívian. Vívian Roberts Snape.

É um lido nome, Lílian – disse Dumbledore entrando na sala.

Alvo! Que bom que está aqui.

Severo, deixe-me ver minha afilhada!

O velho tirou a criança dos braços de Severo. Este sim tinha jeito com crianças.

Lílian e Severo haviam escolhido Alvo e Minerva para os padrinhos.

Logo nos primeiros meses de vida, Vívian já se mostrava uma criança muito bagunceira. E com dois anos já fazia coisas estranhas acontecerem… coisas como… mágica! Mas isso já é outra história.

* * *

_N/A: Aeeew! Gostaram? Já comecei a escrever uma continuação. Ainda tou no primeiro cap., apesar de a idéia estar toda formada na minha cabecinha. Qro reviews!  
Ah! Essa fic aqui eu terminei de escrever no dia 15 de maio de 2004… eu fui betando minha própria fic antes de postar aqui (mas acho q continuou com uns erros), então a conlcusão de verdade aconteceu no dia 18 de março de 2005. Hueuheuheueu quase um ano, né. Mas é isso aew! Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, q leram e não comentaram, aos q ainda vão ler e aos que ainda vão comentar. Té a próxima fic!_


End file.
